The Investigation of the Nefarious Lucius Malfoy
by britt-lipy
Summary: Even though Voldemort has been defeated, evil will never be gone. An Auror trying to make a name for herself begins to investigate a new threat to the wizarding world, but will she get distracted by a seemingly reformed Malfoy? LM/OC. M readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy crap, I'm posting something new! I swear I'm still working on Eyes, but I'm having a timeline issue that I'm slowly but surely solving. So anyway, this story was supposed to be a PWP/Pure Fluff/Smut Fest as a birthday present for a friend, but it went and grew a plot, so now it's a Christmas present. I had a lot of fun writing this, please R&R. Live for the reviews!**

* * *

Aurelia looked down at her watch and swore under her breath. She was going to be late. The Minister for Magic turned right at that moment and caught her eye. He had heard her. She smiled sheepishly at him. She liked Kingsley Shacklebolt. She hadn't been around when he was an Auror, that was before her time, but after he was elected Minister he had always kept a strong hand in the Aurors' affairs, holding, at minimum, monthly meetings. He had a strong but welcoming physical presence. He was a big black man, tall and broad, still in shape from his Auror days. His bald head only added to his physical power, but it was his warm, brown eyes that betrayed his kindness. But despite that, Aurelia never wanted to get on his bad side.

Thankfully, Shacklebolt smiled back at her and finally began to sum up the meeting.

It's not that it wasn't an interesting meeting, it was. After He-Who-Must-Still-Not-Be-Named was vanquished, he left behind a power vacuum. There had been a few Death Eaters who had attempted to step up but were quickly squashed by the Ministry. The concern that prompted today's meeting was neither a former Death Eater, nor anyone outright vying for power. Which is what made it so interesting. Rodion Petrovich was a Russian born pureblood who had gone to Durmstrang Institute during the first magical war. He wasn't using violence or threats or anything nefarious. He was using education. He was brilliant and he was teaching new ideas regarding old magic. It was terrifying how close to Dark Magic it looked.

Shacklebolt wrapped up the meeting, dividing the various leads to different investigators. Most key leads were delegated to The Boy Who Lived. The famous Harry Potter was very soft spoken, intelligent, kind and good looking, to boot. It was a thrill to work with him, at first, but the honeymoon waned by the third year. By that time, every good lead or case was assigned to the Potter team. Just like they knew where the cases would be assigned, almost everyone understood that it wasn't his doing. He didn't want the spotlight, but like becoming famous for simply surviving, it fell on him.

It didn't help that she was a woman either. It was still a man's world. She shrugged off not getting any juicy assignments and escaped the meeting as fast as she could once they were all dismissed. She quickly made her way from the Minister's office, where her meeting went far longer than it should have. She stopped off at her office, just long enough to grab her coat and purse.

"You're going to be late!" her assistant, Penny, called after her as she ran down the hall toward the Auror floo.

"I know!" Aurelia yelled back, but all she heard in response were her own heels echoing down the hall.

"You're going to be late," the low baritone sounded and Aurelia couldn't help but smile. She glanced up and saw James, the security guard, look up over the latest issue of the Daily Profit. James was a portly man with olive complexion, hazel eyes and greying hair. He was always wearing brown robes and a sincere smile. Aurelia loved him like a father. He had worked at the Ministry for decades and had been the first person Aurelia had met when she started. She was lost, wandering around a deserted corridor, late for her first meeting with the Minister of Magic, and it has been him who had pointed her in the right direction. From that point on, he had always been the one to look after her while at the Ministry.

"I know, I know," she said, throwing the floo powder in the fire. It glowed green. "Parking lot B."

She waved to James just before she was pulled into the fire. It deposited her out of the fireplace in the middle of the Ministry's parking lot. There weren't a lot of magic folk who used cars, but a few did. Usually the ones who lived in a Muggle neighborhood. Aurelia lived in a predominantly magical part of London so didn't need the vehicle to keep up appearances there. However, her mother, who was currently watching her daughter, lived in Warnham. The two thousand population was an even split of magical and Muggle inhabitants, and the wizards and witches of the area had decided to keep it that way by not allowing apperation, brooms, or floo to get into the city limits, therefore, car.

She pulled her keys out of her purse and beeped the alarm, unlocking the Audi Q7. She climbed in quickly, throwing her purse in the passenger's seat. She loved her car. Despite being the progeny of third generation witches and wizards, the Muggle staple was a weakness. Her father, who wouldn't have been caught dead with any other Muggle contraption, taught her how to drive. It had come in handy on more than one occasion. Besides it was fun to drive. The spacious sport utility vehicle kept her out of the elements, let her listen to music and travel easily with her daughter. Plus she didn't have to continuously buy fuel, since, after all, she was a witch.

She pulled out of the parking garage and made it out of London in record time. She hit the motorway and sped toward Warnham, trying desperately to make up for lost time. Even running the limit, she was going to be late.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was going to be late. His intention had been to apperate directly to his destination which was a small pub in the middle of Warnham. Instead, he found himself alongside a road on the outskirts of said town. Apparently a wizard could not apperate, floo or use any other magical means of transportation within the city limits. And apparently, no one was going to tell him this.

They were still laughing at him. Everyone. The entire wizarding world. They had been since he was sent to Azakaban all those years ago. Since his wife had finally acquired the balls he never had to stand up to the Dark Lord and get her son away from him. Since his side had lost. Since he had to rely on children he had hated to keep him from being put back in Azakaban. Since his wife had walked out on him. Since his own flesh and blood has betrayed him by going to work for the very people who had made their life's work to bring people like him down. They were always going to be laughing at him.

No. He would prove himself to them again. Prove that he was in fact worthy of the name Malfoy.

He squared his shoulders and pulled his cloak tighter around his neck. He wasn't going to miss his meeting, even if he was going to be late. He sighed audibly and began walking along the road toward the parish.

He wrinkled his nose as the sound of his feet crunching gravel rose to his ears. He hated mundane tasks. They took too long, gave him too much time to think. He didn't want to think. He was a man of action, not reflection. And walking, walking was a mundane task, plus it was going to ruin his favorite pair of shoes. There was a reason why a wizard was superior to a Muggle. They didn't have to perform those menial tasks. They could simply travel from one point in space to another. Magic.

That wasn't the only way wizards were superior. They were more open minded, knew more history, true history, not just the watered down bullox that cut out all of the magical occurrences like the Muggles were taught. They had no idea how they got to where they were, and therefore, no way to know where they were going.

Lucius sneered to himself. He was no longer allowed to voice any of those thoughts. It was part of his reform, seeing the unequal as equal. He couldn't even talk about his beliefs to his son. Draco.

He missed his son. After his mother left him, he had made a point to visit his old man. But as the years drew on, and after Astoria and then the Auror training he might have seen him once or twice a year. He had only met his grandson three times since his birth five years ago, or was it four? He couldn't remember. Time seemed irrelevant.

But this meeting, this would make a difference. If he ever made it there.

The sound of an approaching vehicle caught his attention, but he didn't look back. He knew the sight would mock him. The damned Muggles able to get somewhere faster than he, a pureblood, a superior being. A wizard.

Instead of simply passing him, which was what Lucius had expected, the sound of the engine became louder and lower. It slowed and stopped. He finally turned to the machine. For a moment, all he could see was his reflection, something he had come to resent, but then the tinted window lowered and he was greeted with a warm, smiling face. A woman's face.

"Nobody told you you can't apperate into the city limits, did they?" she said it with the smallest laugh that escaped through her nose.

Even she was laughing at him. But at least she wasn't a Muggle. Granted she couldn't have been a very self respecting witch to be driving a Muggle car. Or perhaps she was forced to because of the town's ban on magical entry.

"You want a lift?"

He looked at her suspiciously. She simply smiled and leaned over the passenger's seat and opened the door from the inside. Lucius stepped forward enough to get a good look inside the vehicle. It was very clean with leather seats, but the child seat in the back stood out. The pink floral pattern was in sharp contrast to the dark seats.

"I'm going to pick up my daughter. She's with my mother there," she gestured toward the city center.

"Is it safe?" It was the first question he voiced and he felt foolish as soon as it left his mouth.

She threw her head back and laughed out loud. But the sound didn't irk him like when the other's laughed at him. It actually made him warm. That was a weird response.

"Yes, it's safe."

With one last look around him for a better option, he climbed into the car, pulling his cloak around him so it didn't get shut in the door. It was more spacious than he had expected it to be. Anytime he had ever thought of a car he had pictured the occupants with their knees at their chests cramped side by side with about seven other people. This, he was pleased to find, was not the case. His legs were able to stretch out and the seat was comfortable. Despite feeling strangely at ease, he gripped his cane, which held his wand, tight. When the vehicle didn't move, he turned to her. She was looking at him expectantly.

"Safety belt."

He turned to the metal clasp attached near the back of the seat. Great. She was going to laugh at him again. He had no idea how to attach the safety belt. She didn't laugh, though, she simply leaned over him and grabbed the belt.

With her that close, he noticed for the first time how appealing she looked, and smelled. She had an oval face with a head of curly chestnut locks that framed her symmetrical features with big green eyes. She had a lithe frame that swelled at her chest and hips, but it was the aforementioned swell that was currently pressed against body. And he was anything but bothered by the invasion of his space.

Without so much as a blush she pulled the belt across his torso and clicked it into place, her hand brushing across his hip for just a fraction of a moment. She sat back, straight in her seat as if nothing strange had happened. She shifted the gear and the car lurched forward, picking up speed. He gripped his cane tighter.

They drove silently, the houses becoming more and more dense. Lucius found himself watching her feet as they pressed and released the pedals. It was less what she was doing, and more that she was doing it in heels. High heels. Those were made for showing off shapely legs, dancing, but not driving a Muggle vehicle. However, the fact that she could do it, and with ease, amused him.

It didn't take long for them to get to the center on the town, it wasn't that big. The buildings looked old, most of them made from stone or brick. The only thing that betrayed the inhabitants as Muggle were the cars that lined the narrow roads.

"So, where were you going?" she asked slowing at an intersection.

"The Owl."

She smiled fondly. She must have known it. Of course looking at the size of the area, she most likely knew every centimeter of the town. She turned down a side road and pulled up to the old pub.

"Can you let me out around the block?" He didn't want to be seen getting out of a Muggle vehicle.

She just smiled and crept around the corner. He placed his hand on the door handle and pulled, thankful the door fell open for him. He turned to the woman, realizing he didn't even know her name.

"I am glad I won't be as late as I had feared." It was as close to a 'thank you' as he was going to give. He climbed out of the car and straightened his cloak. She smiled and he shut the door.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Aurelia couldn't help the full grin that took over her face. She picked her daughter up and twirled her around.

"You're late, Rey." Aurelia turned to her mother who was putting her coat on. Manon Kassisus was the spitting image of her daughter, dark brown curly hair, oval face, pale complexion. The only real differences were the sharper angles of her bone structure and that she was a bit shorter.

Aurelia knew she wasn't too mad at her tardiness. She had called her Rey instead of her full name and her accent was always stronger when she was upset. When she was really angry she would start speaking in French without even knowing it, but that was usually reserved for politics and quidditch matches.

"I know, I know. I got held up in a meeting with the Minister."

"A new assignment?" she asked actually interested despite needing to leave. She threw her purse over her shoulder.

"No such luck."

She kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "Next time. There's some chicken and rice on the stove, pudding in the icebox. Ari's eaten," she said giving her granddaughter a hug. "Lock up when you go."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

And then she disappeared out the front door. Aurelia turned back to her daughter, put her hands on her hips and smiled. Arianna looked less French than her mother and grandmother but more German like her grandfather. Her features, while still beautiful, were stronger and darker with deeper set eyes. However, those eyes, like her mother's were dark green.

"How was your day, little girly?" Aurelia asked kneeling in front of her.

"It was good mommy. I practiced braiding and coloring and I got a gold star for cleaning up the toys on the rug."

"That's my girl."

Then her face fell. "Owen, the boy who lost both his teeth, he said some mean stuff about you cause I don't have a dad."

Aurelia sighed, it wasn't the first time and unfortunately it wouldn't be the last. She put her hands on either shoulder and bowed her head their eyes were level. She knew that boy didn't come up with it on his own, it had to have been something he heard, probably from a parent.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him he was stupid. Of course I had a dad. Everyone has a dad. Mine just doesn't live with us."

"Unless you were grown in a lab." They both laughed out loud. It was a good sound. It reminded Aurelia of when she was young, laughing in this very house with her mother and father. She missed her own father.

Once they stopped laughing, Aurelia smiled again, though it was a bit more strained. "You're very smart, you know that?" Arianna smiled up at her mom. "Come on girlfriend, I'm hungry. Let's get your mom something to eat."

They linked fingers and Arianna led Aurelia into the kitchen. "The rice was icky but the chicken was better. The pudding, though, that was delicious!"

Aurelia ate and packed them both up making sure to lock up her mother's house and within the hour and they set off out of town. She took a slightly diverted path so she passed the small pub. She knew why she did it, but she wasn't actually expecting to see the tall blonde wizard. So when she spotted him she couldn't stop her stomach from flip flopping.

She drove up next to where he was walking down the sidewalk and rolled the passenger window down.

"Don't suppose you need a ride back out of town, do you?"

He sighed but Aurelia caught the slight upturn of his lips. He crawled into the car and managed to fasten his own safety belt this time. It wasn't until they started moving that he looked back and noticed that the child seat in the back was now occupied.

"Hullo!" Arianna greeted.

He frowned. "Hello."

"Mommy, who is he and why is he in our car?"

She laughed at her daughter. "This is Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

"I'm Arianna Kassisus!" she exclaimed proudly.

Lucius nodded at Arianna and then turned to Aurelia. "I feel at a grave disadvantage."

"I'm sorry. My name is Aurelia Kassisus. I work at the Ministry of Magic. I've worked with your son a few times. He looks very much like you."

"You know Draco?" Lucius asked and he looked overly primed.

"Yeah. His office is just a couple down from mine. Despite what some people would have us believe, he's quite the brilliant Auror. Though, like me, he has trouble proving it with every case of substance going to Potter."

There was a long pause and Aurelia wasn't sure he was going to speak again. But finally, he spoke, "You're an Auror?"

"Four years now. Draco was already working there when I started."

It was strange. He looked like he wanted to say something more but hesitated, instead choosing to look out the window at the passing houses. The car fell silent and remained that way until they were out of the city limits. Aurelia slowed and pulled to the side of the road.

"We're out of the city now, you can apperate."

He nodded and opened the door. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Arianna.

"Bye Mr. Malfoy! It was good meeting you!"

Without any change in his expression he turned to Arianna in the back seat, "It was a pleasure meeting you as well Miss Kassisus." He turned back to Aurelia, nodded his head, and with a crack dissapperated.

Arianna gasped in the back seat and then let out a giggle. "He didn't say 'thank you!'"

Aurelia smiled and put the car into drive. "No he did not."


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, I will get this story finished and posted before Christmas. Here, we start to see the obsession beginning to form on both ends of the front. I do love me some random displays of power ... physical, sexual, political ... whatever.**

**Also, I know that I've used the name Aurelia Kassisus more than once. No, she's not the same character, I just like the name.**

**As always, reviews are not only desired, but required. I do this for feedback, really I do. I don't want to beg, but I will.**

* * *

The tall pile of file folders actually shook Aurelia's desk as her assistant dropped them in the only open spot.

"Oh my gosh!" Aurelia gaped at the mountain of papers now sitting in front of her.

"This isn't even all of them. Lincoln is bringing up another pile." Penny, Aurelia's assistant sank into the chair across from the desk. Aurelia hadn't liked Penny when she was first assigned to her. She was young and inexperienced and annoyingly pretty. She had originally come across as the classic blonde haired blue eyed, only good to look at, assistant, but it didn't take long to see beyond that. Because she looked that way, a lot of people treated her that way, which left a lot of room for her bright mind to get away with things, and she wasn't above using it to her advantage. Plus she had turned out to be a pretty good friend. "Apparently Mr. Lucius Malfoy has had his fingers in pretty much everything over the years."

Aurelia stood and plucked the top file folder off of the pile and began browsing through the papers. It was nothing of any real importance, a bid for a renovation of the Ministry library, funded by Mr. Malfoy. Carefully, Penny pulled another, much larger folder from the middle. Aurelia glanced over her shoulder and the first thing that caught her attention was a photograph of the wizard in question being admitted to Azkaban. He wasn't the same man who she had met a few days prior. He was gaunt, had dark circles under his eyes, a healing bruise on the right side of his jaw. His hair was dirty and lay limp around his face. He was simply a ghost of who he could be.

"Apparently he was quite the antagonist," Penny said flipping through the papers. "Listen to this: 'Lucius Malfoy is by far the most charming rogue the wizarding world has encountered.' Apparently Rita Skeeter was quite taken with him. When he was incarcerated the list of allegations was over three pages."

"That's gotta be over three hundred allegations. How many of those was he actually convicted of?"

Penny smirked, counting the convictions. "Seven. Sneaky little bastard."

"Yeah, but it didn't keep him out of Azkaban."

"Fair enough." Penny put the Azkaban folder down and pulled another off the pile. "Wow!" She exclaimed holding up a photo up for Aurelia to see. "Playing quidditch while at Hogwarts. Dear Merlin was he gorgeous when he was younger." She giggled. "He's a better version of Draco. Not that I'd be picky, I'd take either one."

A very male throat clearing startled them from the photograph. It was Lincoln with the rest of the files.

"Just set them there on that chair."

He did as he was instructed and dropped the pile in the empty chair by the door. He peeked over Penny's other shoulder. Lincoln wasn't technically working for Aurelia. He was assigned to Dirk Cresswell in Goblin Liaison Office but the Aurors always had more work to give him. Also, he had a bit of a crush on Penny so she could get him to do pretty much anything.

"Lucius is old enough to be either of your father and Draco is married."

"Doesn't mean we can't look," Penny scrunched her nose finally replacing the photo and shutting the file.

"So, what's your interest in Malfoy senior?" Lincoln asked pulling out a file of his own.

"Just professional curiosity," Aurelia said without looking either coworker in the eye.

"Just be careful. Professional curiosity like this will kill the cat's profession."

* * *

"What did you do?"

Lucius looked up from his papers on his desk, surprised at his son's sudden exclamation. He hadn't even known he was there. It had been over six months since the last time he had seen Draco and the visit hadn't ended well.

"Pardon?"

"What did you do?" Draco growled the words out, advancing on his desk.

Lucius replaced his quill and carefully removed his reading glasses. "I'm doing splendid, thank you for asking, how are you?"

Draco slammed his fists on his desk. "Father," Draco said it as a warning. The younger Malfoy was livid and for reasons beyond Lucius.

Lucius stood and made his way to the front of the desk. "I have no idea what you're on about. I have done nothing even remotely noteworthy for months."

"Well, you've done something to get the attention of someone. Every single file the Ministry has on you has been pulled."

For some reason, it struck Lucius odd, not that someone had taken an interest in him, but that Draco was aware of it. "Have you been keeping tabs on me?"

Draco threw his hands in the air and collapsed in his favorite chair in front of the desk, clearly defeated. "Of course I have. I keep tabs on all of us, you, mom, Astoria, me. You may not believe it, but I have gone to great lengths to keep the Malfoy name intact. Someone had to."

Lucius ignored his last comment and sat down next to Draco. "So, who is it who decided to take an interest in me?"

"Some Auror," Draco said flipping his hand. "Kassisus, I believe is her name."

"Aurelia Kassisus?" The name left Lucius' mouth before he was able to stop it.

Draco frowned, unable to take his eyes off his father. "Yes," he answered slowly. "What did you do?" he asked again, but slower and calmer this time.

Lucius couldn't help the smirk. "Apparently I made an impression."

* * *

Aurelia had made it through almost every file within a week. She wouldn't tell Penny but she had done most of her research, as she was calling it, in bed after Arianna had gone to sleep. It made for some interesting dreams. She thought it strange that most featured the gaunt, hollow man from the Azkaban photos. It made her crave to see the man as he was right now, as he was when she first met him.

And more so, she wanted to see him now that she had his entire history at her fingertips. The entire family was interesting. For generations the Malfoy men had chosen wives that had remarkably similar features. She knew why they did it. It was a strange version of immortaly. Ensuring their prodginy looked just like them. And for the most part it worked. Just one look at any of them and there was no denying the relation. But they each had specific characteristics that were unique to them. Of course that ended with Draco, he had taken a wife with almost black hair it was so dark. For some reason that elevated the youngest Maloy in her mind.

But it wasn't Draco who had Aurelia's attention. Lucius Abraxis Malfoy was the one she couldn't get out of her head. He was such an intriguing character. Dichotomous. He was definitely more interesting than Carlisle Bonestien, who she was supposed to be researching right now.

That man was an idiot. He had no idea how to be discrete. He would be taken down in less than a week. The Ministry was simply making sure they had enough evidence of his dark artifact dealings to shut his store in Knockturn Alley down. Malfoy, on the other hand, had never been convicted because, despite everyone knowing he was in possession of illegal items, there was never any proof. He never got caught.

She scribbled a few more notes and sighed, satisfied she had put together a solid case. She glanced over at the chair next to her office door that was still full of Lucius Malfoy's files. She would have to return them soon. There was no real reason for her to be holding onto them. In fact, there was no time like the present.

She loaded her arms, still only able to carry less than half, and made the trek down to storage. She smiled to herself and turned right instead of left. She wouldn't normally go down this particular hallway if she was trying to get somewhere fast. It would probably take her twice the time to the file room and back, but she couldn't help it. It was by far her favorite walkway at the Ministry.

The corridor was older and didn't have the same bright marble as most of the hallways. It was a dark stone that had statues carved into the walls. The statute of a Romanian Longhorn dragon was her favorite hiding place. She had, on more than one occasion, taken a quiet lunch or dinner behind its large, stone claws and tail. It was perfectly shaped, the body of the dragon obscuring almost all view in but not out. She could watch the witches and wizards as they came and went without anyone even knowing she was there.

Aurelia ignored the questioning look the clerk shot in her direction when she signed the files back to him. She didn't want to have to explain why she had these.

She decided to return the rest of the files after the clerk had gone for the day as to avoid him and made her way back to her office.

She stopped as she approached her dragon statute and reached out to run her fingers along his side. She relished in the feeling of the detailed scales.

"I trust you found what you were looking for."

Aurelia actually let out a quick squeak and jumped as the deep voice was right at her ear. She spun around to find the man who had been occupying almost all of her attention over the last week. He was dressed in what looked like ridiculously expensive black and green robes. His hair was pulled away from his face and tied back at the base of his scull. He was even more magnificent than she remembered. And much, much taller.

He advanced, forcing her to take a step back.

"I asked if you found what you were looking for."

He was so much different than he was on the side of that road. Here he was in his element, so sure of himself. And a bit intimidating.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"You had all of my files. I assumed you were looking for something. And now that you have returned them, or at least some of them, I now assume you found whatever it was you were looking for."

He took another step forward and she found her back against the cold stone wall. Her right hand curled around the corner leading into the space behind the dragon. She could smell him. It was a dark rich scent. It was a Cologne, she knew but she also caught cinnamon and something else that she knew to be uniquely him.

"I just wanted to know more about you." She was surprised at how honest her reply was. It was an unnerving realization that he could probably get anything from get, and she would give it willingly. She finally looked up and caught his grey eyes and was surprised by the concentrated fire behind them.

"How much more?" His voice changed to something sinister and sexy at the same time. The innuendo was clear.

She gasped involuntarily. Her gaze dropped to his mouth, slightly parted, lips moist. She wanted that mouth on her person.

Their attention was ripped from each other as two people rounded the corner into the hallway.

"Are you investigating Lucius Malfoy?"

Aurelia recognized Rufus Fudge's voice. Just like his uncle, he was a prat. A bureaucrat in the worst way, trying to make up for his family's tarnished name but going about it poorly. And unfortunately, he was technically one of her superiors.

Just as Fudge and Minister Shackelbolt came into view she was shoved to her right and then back into the dark recess. Lucius pushed her to the far wall and pressed his body flush against hers, his hands gripping her forearms. She could feel every muscle, his thighs, his stomach, his chest. Her face suddenly felt hot and her body wound up too tight like she needed to move or she would snap. She looked up and he placed his finger to his lips.

She tried as best she could to ignore the man, and he very much so was a man, pressed up against her and listen to her coworkers discussing said man.

"No. Why do you ask?" Shackelbolt asked, and the two stopped almost directly in front of the dragon.

"Auror Kassisus has been digging into things she shouldn't be."

"Regarding Malfoy?"

"She had all of his files. Every single one."

"She's a good Auror." Shackelbolt turned and started walking again. "If she's investigating Malfoy, she's got a good reason to."

"Be careful Minister," Fudge warned. "Malfoy is powerful and dangerous."

"I know," Shackelbolt said and they disappeared out of sight.

Lucius took a deep breath and it pushed his chest harder against her. She was ashamed that she wanted him to do it again to have sone kind of friction on her breasts.

"I-I-I'm not investigating you," she whispered.

"Yes you are," he whispered back, only his voice was stronger and less breathy. "Only you're not doing it for them, are you?" He leaned forward so his breath was on her face. "You're doing it for you. But he was right. I am dangerous. And you should be careful."

Then, not a second later he was gone, out in the hallway and out of sight.

Aurelia let out a sound that was very similar to a wounded animal and and sunk to the ground.

"Holy shit," she gasped. She didn't doubt it for a moment, Lucius Malfoy was very dangerous.

* * *

"Holy shit," Lucius gasped as his body tensed and convulsed. He leaned against the cool bathroom wall trying to catch his breath.

He had always preferred a woman over pleasuring himself. Which seemed pretty normal, he didn't know any man who disagreed and he rarely had a situation where he was his only option for release.

But this woman was wreaking havoc on his libido. Just the memory of her smell, the feel of her body against his, the sound of her breathy voice, had required him to seek some sort of release. He probably could have had a warm body but he didn't just want any willing woman, he wanted a specific willing woman.

His intention in going to the Ministry had been to see her, but he couldn't have asked for a better meeting. He hadn't intended on moving so quickly, and in retrospect he hadn't just thrown himself at her, his actions could all be logically explained. But being able to touch her so soon ... He groaned. If he kept this line if thinking up he would have another problem on his hands.

He laughed out loud. He didn't want the problem in his hands, he wanted it in her hands.

He started the shower. He was going to have to devise another meeting. The Ministry's Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary Ball would be perfect but it was over a month away. He wasn't sure he could survive that long.

He showered quickly and dressed even more so. He needed a distraction. Something worthy of his mind.

The ancient bell rang out announcing a visitor.

"Speak of the devil," he said to himself, "and he shall appear."

It was early in the day and he had no scheduled meetings until the late afternoon so he let the house elf do its job and receive the guest.

A few minutes passed and the filthy creature popped into existence just before Lucius.

"Master," it stammered with a low bow. "Mr. Bonestien calls."

"Send him in."

Lucius was behind his desk with a multitude of papers in front of him when the gray haired wizard entered his library.

"Mr. Bonestien," Lucius greeted, looking up at him over his half moon reading glasses.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry to be abrupt, but I'm in need of liquidating some product. Quickly."

"And what 'product' may that be?" Lucius sat back in his chair and crossed his legs.

Carlisle pulled a dark brown leather book from his robes and set it on Lucius' desk. Lucius opened the book and scanned the list of items. They were all items that would be detrimental if the Ministry were to raid his business and find them on the premises. And apparently he was afraid of just that because the prices he was offering them for far less than he would normally ask.

Most of the items Lucius didn't want nor need, a few he already had in his possession, and one mustn't be greedy. But there were a couple he was interested in, items Lucius hadn't been able to persuade Carlisle to part with in the past.

"I might be interested in some of these. Would I be able to keep this?" he said gesturing to the book. "To compare the items in question with my collection?"

Carlisle hesitated for a moment. Lucius assumed it was because he had been hoping to do business with him quickly without any delays, but he also looked a touch desperate.

"Very well," he said finally. "I would need an answer by tomorrow at the latest."

Lucius nodded. "Fair enough. I will make sure to contact you by tomorrow at the latest."

"Thank you, sir. Now, I apologize, but I must be on my way, I have some other matters to attend to."

Lucius bade him good bye. Once the wizard was gone, he reexamined the list. If he wanted to get his hands on the items he was interested in, he was going to have to acquire them before the next day or otherwise he feared they would be the property of the Ministry of Magic.

"Hmmm," he said aloud. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone, or perhaps three. It never hurt to be owed a favor by someone in the Ministry, and it would probably give him an excuse to visit his intriguing new interest. Very fortuitous indeed.

* * *

**BTW, the drawing that inspired the photo of Lucius playing Quidditch was Young Quidditch Lucius at acciobrain . ligermagic . com (without the spaces) by Makani, and while you're there, check out all of her stuff, it's wonderful. Love, love, love her Lucius. He is exactly how I picture him in my head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in three days?! Look at me go! The interview was by far my favorite part of this entire story to write. I love writing dialogue and especially for such a cocky SOB. The outfit Lucius was wearing was also inspired by Makani. Go to her acciobrain website and check out the fanart100. It's under "work." So sexy. **

**And yes, "Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici" was a V for Vendetta reference. I can't help it. I enjoy morally ambiguous characters.**

**Finally beginning to deserve the M rating, so you've been warned (and trust me, it's only going to get worse from here ... or better, depending on your outlook).**

**And I'm not even going to apologize for sounding like a broken record. Review, review, review. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you're hoping to see. You have no idea how something you say might spark something else and make this a better story. Or get me hooked on a completely different story ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Aurelia was on an adrenaline high. The raid on Carlisle Bonestien's shop in Knockturn Alley had gone off without a hitch. It was her first official arrest. She had been present for previous captures, but never been the lead. He didn't resist, which she was thankful for, and was taken into custody at Azkaban where he would await trial.

She was hopeful it would be a quick trial and she could use the success to secure more involved cases in the future. Every single item seized from the shop was currently in the evidence room and Penny and Aurelia were organizing and recording each one, separating them into legal items, questionable and very illegal.

A few of the artifacts would need a curse breaker to asses them before putting them away in storage.

She caught her reflection in a large ornate mirror and smiled. She was going to do it, work hard and move up. It was a thrilling concept. She reached out and ran her fingers over the deep design carved into the wooden frame. She grinned again as she read the inscription at the top.

"Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici."

"By the power of truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe." Aurelia turned to find James leaning against a large trunk appraising her. "It's very fitting. Congratulations are in order, I believe."

"Well, he hasn't been convicted yet, but," she said gesturing to the mess around her, "the evidence is pretty damning."

"I don't think this one will take much. But congratulations none-the-less. Fudge is asking for you upstairs. Said to bring the complete list of everything taken."

"Luckily we've just finished."

James smiled. "Just remember, good things don't come to those who wait, they come to those who work their arses off."

Aurelia have him a quick hug before heading out of the evidence room. She and Penny was on her way to Fudge's office to go over all of the items seized when a group of Auror's passed by her in the hallway.

"What in Merlin's blazing balls is Lucius Malfoy doing here?" Aurelia couldn't take her gaze off of the man being escorted through the hallway to the interrogation room. He was wearing black slacks, a black jacket, covering a stark white shirt with what looked like a silver vest. Her head almost made the complete one hundred and eighty degrees from left to right but he never once glanced her way. She spied Lincoln carrying what looked like a leather bound book heading in the same direction.

"Lincoln. Lincoln!" she whispered harshly, loud enough he could hear her. He turned. "Come here," she said motioning violently. "What's going on?" she whispered as soon as he was in earshot.

"Apparently Malfoy is going to testify against Bonestien." He looked just as lost as Aurelia.

"What?"

"Yeah. He's got this ledger with all of the items that Bonestien tried to sell him just before we raided his shop."

Aurelia took the leather bound ledger from his hands. She opened it up and sure enough there was a list of illegal items and prices in Bonestien's own hand. She opened her own list they had just created from the evidence.

"Did we recover all of the items in question?" Penny asked trying to get a better look over Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln shot her a funny look, glancing at her sideways. "All but three. You think maybe he sold them to someone else?"

Aurelia took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure," she said, not believing it for a moment.

"Kassisus!"

Both Lincoln and Aurelia looked up at Rufus Fudge.

"Yes sir?"

"Mr. Malfoy is ready for his debriefing. You're on point."

"Pardon?"

"It's your case. You can take his statement."

The spark of excitement was hard to tamp down. Not only was she finally getting noticed as an Auror, but she was going to get to talk to him again. And he was going to be under oath. She could ask any question she liked and he would have to answer. A million and three ideas popped into her head, each more absurd than the next. There was no way she could relate everything she wanted to know to this case.

"Kassisus?" Fudge asked sounding irritated.

"I'm coming."

Upon entering the interrogation room, Aurelia was struck again how unbelievable it was that the man sitting comfortably before her, sweeping imaginary dust from his shoulder, was the same man as that out of sorts wizard who couldn't apperate to his destination. No, he was now calm, collected and completely in control.

His jacket was hanging on the back of his chair and she could now see the arms of his shirt. There was a row of three shiny black buttons at each wrist and four visible on his chest before they disappeared beneath the vest. She had no idea he could possibly be more attractive than the last time she saw him, and yet here he was. She took a calming breath and took the seat across from the small table. The dicta-quill sat at the ready to record the entire interview.

"Mr. Malfoy," she greeted formally.

He finally looked up at her and smirked. It sent a jolt of electricity down to her toes.

"My name's Aurelia Kassisus," she said feeling the need to be professional. Not only was this their first meeting professionally, but she knew they were being watched. "I'm the Auror in charge of the Bonestien case."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, rolling the words to make them sound bored. Not at all the sexy threatening tone he used the last time she saw him. She nodded, not knowing what to say in response to that. There was a long pause as she tried to gather her thoughts to begin a logical line of questioning.

"You understand that you are under oath, and everything you say will be recorded?"

He sat up straight in his seat and locked eyes with her. "This isn't my first time, Miss Kassisus." He held the s's longer than necessary. And there is was, the almost palpable innuendo. Thank the heavens the dicta-quill only recorded words and not tones of voice.

She licked her lips and noted with pleasure that Lucius' eyes caught the movement. She cleared her throat and placed the leather ledger in front of her.

"So, how long have you known Carlisle Bonestien?"

Lucius folded his hands gracefully on the table. "Just over twenty-five years."

"That's a long time. Were you close?"

"I have done business with almost every proprietor in both Diagon Alley and Knocturn Alley. Carlisle has a proclivity for acquiring rare items. But no relationship beyond that."

"And this ledger," she said pushing the leather bound book in front of him. "He gave this to you?"

"He did. He asked if I would like to purchase any of the items."

"Why would he ask you?"

"I'm assuming it was because I'm one of the few who could afford some of these prices, and I've purchased many things from him in the past."

"All legal items?"

He shot her the smuggest grin she had ever seen. "Of course."

Of course. She opened the ledger to the page with the list of items and turned it so he could see it. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his jacket and put them on. She almost choked. It was so normal, so human. He smirked again, glancing over the lenses at her for a just a moment before turning his attention to the list in front of him.

"And these items he wanted to sell you, do you know what they are for?"

"I only recognize a few of them," he said running his finger down the list.

"And are you aware they are all considered dark and are therefore illegal?"

He shrugged and the look he shot her was almost sincere. Almost. "Charms was my best subject."

"Ah," she said and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "Mine was Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He removed his glasses and set them on top of the ledger. "Of course it was." He was enjoying this far too much.

"Do you think Bonestien approached anyone else to buy?"

"He would be stupid not to." He paused for a moment. "I think he thought he had more time than he did, though."

"Apparently. Although, it looks like he was able to push at least three of the items."

"Oh?" and Lucius looked genuinely interested.

"We were able to find all of the other items in question at his shop."

"He must have been able to sell those. Did he say to whom?"

"He claims he hadn't sold any and had no intention to."

"The punishment for possession is lower than selling."

Aurelia nodded. It was true, this wasn't his first time. "And if we were to search your home, Mr. Malfoy, we wouldn't find any of those items, would we?"

He didn't even try to hide his amusement this time. "No."

And she believed him. No one would ever be able to find them.

The door opened suddenly, and Fudge burst into the room ceasing any additional questioning.

"I am so sorry," he said to Lucius and then turned to Aurelia. "Mr. Malfoy isn't under investigation."

"It's alright," Lucius said standing and putting his jacket on. Aurelia stood with him and was again struck by how tall he was. He had to be at least a head taller than she was. "No offense taken. She was simply being thorough."

"Well, then. I think we have all of the information we need. Thank you very much for your time."

Lucius all but ignored Fudge and turned to Aurelia. He extended his hand. She took it, eager to touch him again, and he shook it firmly, but hesitated just a fraction of a moment before letting go, running his thumb across the inside of her wrist with the lightest of touches.

She had to force her body to suppress the shiver.

"If there is anything else you want me to do for you, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

All she could do in response was a slight incline of her head. This man was a villain in the worst way possible. He was a dirty, dirty old man, and she couldn't stop her mind from running through anything and everything she might want him to do for her, or to her. Merlin.

* * *

He had to have her. Just once would suffice. Have her, possess her, fuck her. Just once and then he could get back to whatever the hell it was he was doing before this succubus began to consume his every thought, conscious or otherwise. Just once. Or maybe twice. But just one night.

"Dear Merlin ..."

There was no possible way he was going to be able to sleep. He drug his hand across his face, down his neck and came to rest on his chest. He was being ridiculous. He was on a mission to prove his worth and all he was proving was he was finally equal to an overly hormonal fifth year.

He took a deep breath. He needed sleep and in order to sleep he needed to clear his mind of her and relax. His hand drug down his bare chest and onto the bulge in his pajama pants. He rolled his eyes, he was going to do it again.

He quickly pulled his pants down over his hips allowing his now painful erection free from it's constraints. He closed his eyes and pictured her. The way her tongue flitted out of her mouth when she wet her lips. The way her eyes bore into him and knew when he was lying. The way he stole her breath when he touched her hand. How warm her skin was.

His hand wrapped around his shaft. He could picture her mouth, that glorious mouth and the heat within consuming him. Wrapping her lips around the length of him and diving deep. He began to stroke himself, letting the moisture already escaping lubricate the motion. It wasn't as wet as her mouth would be, but it was enough. He flicked his thumb over the tip of his penis, causing his abdominal muscles to tense.

She could come to him in his library, never saying a word, simply pulling his chair around to face her then kneeling in front of him. Opening his pants with deft fingers and obscuring his line of sight with that beautiful mane of curly brown hair. Hair he could wrap his fingers around. Hair he could pull, hair he could control her with.

His hips bucked this time, and he let out a low guttural sound. What would she sound like in the throes of passion? Would she be quiet, contained, controlled? Or would she be loud and free, voicing exactly what she was feeling and telling him how she liked it, where to be touched, when to go fast or slow or hard?

He brought his other hand and cupped his balls, running the sensitive flesh over his fingers. His groan turned into a growl and he began to pump his hips, meeting his hand thrust for thrust. He wanted to be inside her. Be on top of her. Be underneath her. Be consumed by her. His stomach tensed and with one more pump of his hand his testicles flexed and he was coming hard and fast into his hand, over his stomach and soiling his pants and bed sheets. After what seemed like a lifetime, he released the breath he had held captive in his lungs.

His body slackened and relaxed into the bed. He whispered a cleansing charm but didn't bother putting his pants back over his hips. There was no one to see him in his exposed state. His penis slowly went soft against his leg.

He would have her and then he could be rid of her. And that was the last thought he had as he slipped away to sleep.

* * *

Aurelia ticked off everything she had to do. Breakfast, check. Two packed lunches, check. Showered and dressed, check. Teeth brushed, check. Ari's backpack packed, check.

"Okay, I think we're ready." Aurelia turned to her mother. "I'll be here by seven to pick her up."

"So, who is he?"

She had no idea who her mother was talking about, but her mind went the same place it had been going for weeks, Lucius Malfoy.

"Who's who?"

Her mother smirked. "You've changed and I figured it was a man. Are you seeing someone?"

"I've changed?"

"You're on time. You look happy and your hair and makeup are more polished."

Aurelia looked at the clock on the wall. Not only was she on time, she was early. She had tried some new things with her hair, but that was because of Penny, not Lucius. Or was it?

"And she smiles more."

Aurelia frowned down at her daughter. Traitor. "No, I'm not seeing anyone." And it was the truth, she wasn't.

Her mother gave her a knowing smile. "Well, whatever it is, it suits you."

Aurelia was distracted the entire drive into London. Her mother knew her better than anyone alive, so it wasn't a surprise that she was the first to notice something different, but to have her five year old notice? Had anyone else noticed? Penny would have said something, for sure. Her stomach sank. Maybe Penny showing her different ways to do her hair was her way of saying she knew something.

When she got to her office, Aurelia didn't have to wonder anymore, she was greeted by Penny who had a devious little grin on her face.

"Good morning," Aurelia said cautiously.

"Good morning," Penny said far too cheerfully for the hour of the morning.

"What is wrong with you?"

She just smiled and followed her into her office. Aurelia saw it immediately and knew it to be the reason for her assistant's strange behavior. There, in the middle of her desk was a box wrapped in silver paper with a green ribbon and bow.

"There's no card," Penny blurted out. Aurelia glared at her, apparently her assistant had been snooping, but she didn't need a card. She knew who it was from.

She dropped her coat and purse in the chair beside the door and circled around to her side of the desk. She sunk down and picked up the present. It was heavier than she had anticipated.

"Are you going to open it?" Penny asked, leaning on the edge of the desk.

"No, I'm just going to leave it wrapped," Aurelia shot back at her. She pulled the ribbon and it felt luxurious in her fingers, the satin material shimmered in the light. She wanted to save the paper, because it too was beautiful, but she couldn't wait. She ripped the paper off and opened the brown box beneath. She couldn't help the smile that took over. Slowly, she pulled the statue out of the box. It was a Romanian Longhorn dragon. It looked like the exact same dragon Lucius had shoved her behind, only it was in a different position. Instead of protecting something, which is what the statue looked like at the Ministry, it was down on it's haunches, ready to pounce.

"It's beautiful," Penny said running her fingers across his body. "You have a secret admirer."

Aurelia allowed herself a knowing grin. Not so secret.

A knock stole their attention and when they looked up Aurelia's heart skipped a beat. It only took a moment more to realize it wasn't Lucius standing at her office door but rather his son.

"Potter's called a meeting first thing this morning and he wanted both of us to join him."

"Right now?"

His gaze fell on the dragon statue and he frowned. It was a strange reaction but it was gone before she could analyze it. "In about an hour."

"Okay," she acknowledged glancing down at her dragon. "I'll meet you there."

Draco nodded and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I have to start this out with some apologies. First off, I'm sorry, for some reason I always write Ron as a class A douche bag, which is strange because of the trio, he's my favorite. I like him far better than Harry. He always tends to come out in my writing as a royal ass hole. But it was needed, so I will sacrifice him for the cause. Second, my Beta up and ditched me (apparently requiring someone to read something over and over right before Christmas is asking too much ... don't worry, I still love her!), but having said that, be kind, let me know if there's anything blaringly wrong and try not to hold me accountable for grammar and spelling errors.**

**Okay, those are my only apologies, but I have a couple comments to make. First off, I love Draco. We'll have to see a bit more of him in the future! Second, Rodion Petrovich is the first and last name of two different characters in my favorite Russian novel, Crime and Punishment. We read it in my philosophy class my senior year of high school and it was that project that introduced me to Patrick Dempsey. Yum. And Mr. Gumbert is a client of mine at work who I love (he looks exactly like Kent Brockman from the Simpsons-not bald at all. Oh well).**

**Anyway, I'm done talking nonsense. Go read. Review. Be happy!**

* * *

Harry Potter's office was an organized mess. Along one wall there was an enormous map of the British Isles with small notes tacked in different places. There were piles of files on his desk, on a low chair, on a file cabinet and on the floor against the far wall. Amongst the mess there were personal photos: the famous trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; what Aurelia suspected to be Harry's parents; Harry and Albus Dumbledore; Harry and his wife; and others.

"Good morning," Harry said with a bright smile.

Aurelia smiled back. "Morning."

Neither Draco nor Ron Weasley said a word.

"Here," Harry said clearing off a fourth chair.

Aurelia glanced at Draco as she sat down, he looked uncomfortable. She sat down in the newly cleaned chair and waited for Harry to sit back down.

"I don't know if you've heard," Harry started. "But Rodion Petrovich is starting to expand his circles."

He tipped his head toward Draco and let him continue. "He's begun holding lectures in Russia. We haven't had anyone from the Ministry attend and so the information covered is still just conjecture."

Harry spoke again, "We need someone to check it out and unfortunately, all of us are well …"

"We don't blend in," Ron finally spoke. "No one knows you, though, except apparently Malfoy."

The look Harry shot him was clearly a warning. "You did a good job with Bonestien."

Aurelia was suddenly upset at all three of the men in the room. She was older than each one, granted only by a year or so, but they were treating her like some child doing well on a school assignment. Like they were so much better than her.

She ignored the voice in the back of her head that was reminding her that this was exactly what she was hoping for.

"I'm already aware of the quality of work I do."

The snort of laughter came from Draco, but when Aurelia looked at him he had already recomposed himself. It was his turn to appeal to her.

"All of us here know what kind of work you do." He glanced at Ron specifically. Aurelia figured it to be a challenge to deny it. "But the Bonstein case has gotten you noticed by some higher ups. There are plenty of intelligent good looking women who work for the Ministry, but we need someone who can take care of herself, think on her feet and appeal to Petrovich on multiple levels."

Aurelia frowned. There were at least four barely veiled compliments in what he said. "Appeal to Petrovich? In what way?"

"He enjoys the company of intelligent women," Draco said it bluntly. "Plus you being an Auror will be an added bonus for him."

"And you don't have a significant other to disapprove," Ron spoke, glaring at Draco.

Aurelia got the distinct impression Ron thought Draco and she were having an affair. Oh, if he only knew.

"And what makes you think that?"

Both Ron and Draco's heads snapped to gape at her.

Harry spoke up. "Are you interested in the assignment?" he asked with a forced smile.

"Of course I am."

"Why would she be opposed to associating with men like that?"

"What is your problem?" Aurelia snapped at Ron.

"Everyone knows how interested you've been with the Malfoy family lately."

Apparently her little personal investigation was common knowledge. She stood and set her jaw, turning to Harry and only Harry.

"I would like the assignment and am looking forward to working with you," she spat leaving no doubt that she didn't want to work with Ron. "I'll be awaiting the details." Without so much as a goodbye she left the office.

"Kassisus!"

The voice stopped her halfway down the hall and she turned. It was Draco coming at her at a jog.

"Sorry about that. There's a lot of bad history between us. Don't take it personal, it's me Weasley doesn't like so he's just being an arse by association."

Aurelia was less angry at the red head than at herself for letting him get to her. "So why again did he take it out on me?"

"I'm the one who recommended you for this assignment. So it is harder for him to swallow."

"And why did you recommend me?" She asked, then thought better of it immediately. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why?"

He smiled. "It's not that no one knows your face. I read your initial report on Petrovich and you're right on."

"I wasn't aware anyone actually read it."

"I've met him, and he's exactly the character you've profiled him as. He's brilliant and won't come right out as an antagonist. I too think he's going to make this political and make a play for Minister."

"It's not going to be easy to stop him though. For the most part, he hasn't done anything illegal."

"Or at least he hasn't been caught."

"Fair enough." Aurelia said thinking about it for the first time. "Then how do we catch him?"

Draco grinned. He looked remarkably like his father when he did it. "My wife always sends me with scones for breakfast and she has yet to realize that I would never eat four in one sitting. Ever. Do you want to get some coffee and head back to my office? I think I might have some ideas that could help."

Aurelia frowned. This was the first time Draco Malfoy had ever offered his help without being prompted by someone else. "Why are you being nice to me?"

He smiled. Being who he was, at least he could appreciate her need to know.

"Because, despite being one of the newer Aurors and a woman, you're on your way up. Unfortunately, as sexist as the Ministry is, you still have one leg up over me."

Aurelia frowned. Not only had he been there longer than her, but he had a lot of political influence being a Malfoy.

"Inexperienced woman still trumps former Death Eater."

"Oh," she said. He was right.

"So, as I figure it, if I help you work your way up, you'll be more inclined to take me with you."

They both laughed.

* * *

Lucius opened the book closest to him and forced his muscles to relax. It was the second time in less than a month that his son had come to visit him. He wasn't positive why he suddenly had a change of heart, but he didn't care. He was just happy he was getting to see more of his son.

Lucius looked up from his book that he was pretending to read when Draco entered the library. "Draco," Lucius welcomed with just the right amount of surprise.

"Father."

"I was just about to go down for dinner, will you join me?"

"I can't stay long. I was just stopping by to let you know that your Auror is going to be in Russia this weekend, attending the Petrovich lecture."

"Why would that matter to me?" Lucius asked, but his mind was already working quickly. This would be the opportunity he was looking for to get her on her own, but he wasn't going to let his son know that.

"Because you like her." Lucius remained impassive, he refused to give anything away. Draco continued, "And I know this because the dragon I gave you for your fortieth birthday is sitting on her desk."

Lucius closed his eyes. He had completely forgotten that Draco was the one who gave him the statue. The only thing he had been thinking was that it was his and it reminded him of her, and he wanted her to be reminded of him. This woman was becoming a nuisance. He wasn't thinking clearly when she was involved. He opened his eyes to see his son smiling. Not smirking, but actually smiling.

"It's time for you to move on."

He wanted to argue with him, say something to deny what he was doing, but he couldn't. It was time to move on, and he was enjoying himself, or rather he would be if he could coax her into a more private setting.

He smiled back at his son. He was lying to himself. He was enjoying himself even without bedding her.

"And I approve," Draco said, trying very hard to hide the laughter from his voice.

"Oh, do you?"

"I like her. She's a good influence on you. Plus she's got a couple brain cells to rub together, unlike the imbecile mum's seeing."

They both laughed, hard. It was the first time in years and it felt good. It reminded Lucius of how things were before he went to Azkaban. That's when things started to change for him.

"Did you know he's the same age as me?" Draco scoffed once they finally stopped laughing. He now had a disgusted look on his face.

Lucius frowned. "Aurelia is the same age as you."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "That's different. One, Aurelia's a girl, and two … that's my mother." Draco made a sick noise. "I'm so glad he went to Durmstrang. Could you imagine if I had gone to school with him?"

Lucius understood. He would probably have hexed anyone from his year if they tried to be with his mother.

"Where did Aurelia go to school?"

Lucius opened his mouth, about ready to ask why he should know but Draco stopped him, glaring. Draco knew his father far too well. Lucius had, after all, been the one to teach him to research anything and everything that may help or hurt him.

"Beauxbatons."

"That makes sense. She looks French," Draco said more to himself. There was a lull in the conversation and Lucius couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound like he was being desperate to keep his son there. "Well," Draco said, finally speaking. "I had better get going. Astoria will be expecting me by dinner."

Lucius just nodded, already feeling the emptiness creep into the room.

Draco stopped at the door, his hand on the handle. "If it goes anywhere," he said looking to the ceiling then he locked eyes with his father. "Don't make her choose between you and her job."

Lucius' gaze dropped to the floor. He understood. Draco didn't want what happened to him to happen to her. When Lucius looked up again, he was gone.

* * *

The excitement in the lecture hall was palpable. Aurelia knew why, she felt it too. After sitting in on an hour long speech and then a question panel she felt energized wanting to use her magic. She knew that was the point. To get the wizards and witches in attendance to push their limits and bask in the power they possessed. They were all powerful and that was something Aurelia rarely thought about. Yes, everyone was aware that those who possessed magic could do things that Muggles couldn't, but the enormity of that fact hadn't really hit her before.

Rodion Petrovich was not only incredibly intelligent, a great speaker but also charismatic and charming. Thankfully she wasn't disillusioned enough to forget why she was there in the first place. But it didn't stop her from getting excited when she spotted Petrovich and the short bald wizard Draco had arranged to make the introduction.

The crowd was starting to disperse and Aurelia had gathered her belongings and was heading for the exit when the deep voice with the Russian accent caught her attention.

"Miss Kassisus?"

Aurelia turned to see Petrovich. He was taller than Aurelia, but not by much, had dark brown hair that curled at the ends, and a neatly trimmed beard. His eyes, which were also a dark brown, were magnified by the wire rim glasses he wore. For all intents and purposes, he looked very normal.

He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. When she took it, he introduced himself. "I'm Rodion Petrovich."

She couldn't help laughing. Everyone knew who he was.

"I'm sorry," he said releasing her hand and adjusting his glasses. He flashed her a stunning grin. "I forget it's fairly useless to introduce myself when I've just spent the last two hours in front of you."

"I'm Aurelia Kassisus, as obviously you already know."

"Mr. Gumbert tells me you work for the Ministry of Magic," Petrovich said, gesturing to his bald friend.

"I do. I'm an Auror."

His face lit up, but Aurelia got the distinct impression he already had that information. "I've only met one Auror in my past."

"Draco Malfoy," Aurelia said and Petrovich nodded. "He speaks very highly of you. He's the one who suggested I come here to hear you speak on my holiday."

"Are you staying in Moscow?"

"I am. Just up the road, actually."

"If you aren't otherwise engaged, I'm meeting with a group of wizards who are interested in starting the first wizarding university over brunch tomorrow. It would be nice to not only have a woman's voice present but also someone who is working for the Ministry. Plus it's some of the best traditional Russian food you'll ever eat."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Great. I'll have Mr. Gumbert get you the address," he turned to find his friend and spotting someone else, his interest peaked. Aurelia followed his line of sight and her breath hitched. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius!" Petrovich called getting his attention, pronouncing his name the non-British way, Loo-shuss.

Lucius nodded his head and made his way to them. The two men shook hands and Petrovich turned to Aurelia.

"Lucius," Petrovich said the name incorrectly again, but Aurelia liked the way it sounded, more masculine and a bit more infamous. "This is Aurelia Kassisus, she works for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. Aurelia, this is Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius held his hand out for her. She gave it, albeit hesitantly. She kept introducing herself and he kept playing along. It was strangely exciting, like they had a secret they didn't want anyone else to know about. He took her hand, and this time, instead of shaking it, he turned her hand and brought the back to his lips. He kissed her hand gently, his lips soft.

"It's Lucius," he said correcting the pronunciation, and she could feel his breath on her knuckles. This time, she couldn't stop the shiver. It made Petrovich smirk. He released her hand.

Petrovich slapped Lucius on the back and chuckled. "You English."

"Excuse me." It was Mr. Gumbert. Petrovich turned to him and he whispered something into his ear. It was the first time Aurelia saw a crack in Petrovich's composure since she first laid eyes on him. He nodded and then turned back to them.

"If you two will excuse me. There is a rather urgent matter I have to address." Petrovich, not to be outdone by Lucius, took Aurelia's hand and kissed it as well, but it didn't cause the same reaction Lucius did. "Miss Kassisus, I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

Mr. Gumbert handed her a card that had an address on it. She figured it to be the restaurant. "Thank you," she said nodding and he disappeared.

* * *

Aurelia nodded at Lucius and turned to leave. It wasn't until she barely glanced behind her that he realized she wanted him to follow. The thrill bubbled inside of him. She made her way out of the lecture hall and into what looked like an old entryway. They were alone. She turned to him and he was please to see her rubbing her hand absently where he had kissed

"What are you doing here?" she whispered with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius threw back at her.

Her frown deepened and she opened her mouth. "Well … I …" Her eyebrows suddenly rose and she glared at him. "I asked you first."

He couldn't help the grin. "The same thing as almost everyone else here. However, I suspect your motives are slightly different."

She set her mouth and he could see a muscle in her jaw twitch. "You shouldn't be here."

"I believe I have the same right as anyone to be here. I am doing nothing wrong."

She looked like she was trying to decide if he was in fact doing something wrong and it amused him to no end. Finally she spoke, "Are you involved with Petrovich?"

He knew that's what she was wondering but he was surprised she actually just came out and asked. "Why would you think that?"

"He knows you."

"He knows who I am, which is different. Almost everyone knows who I am. When you first met me, you knew who I was."

"But now I know you."

He nodded slowly in concession. "I do believe that is true. However, neither means we are involved." He smirked when she didn't take any time to process what he was saying and simply glared at him again. She knew he really hadn't ever answered the question. "I need to run an errand and then was hoping to have dinner at Varvary. Would you care to join me?"

The invitation had the desired effect. Her jaw dropped and for once she had no retort. "I will take your lack of decline as acquiescence. The reservation is at eight. Wear something," he paused taking the moment to appraise her from head to toe and back without any shame, then he continued, "nice."

* * *

Nice?! Nice?! Aurelia finally found the bottom of her trunk and let out a frustrated cry. She looked up at every single article of clothing she brought which was now strewn about the hotel room. She hadn't packed anything nice. Hell she wasn't even sure she owned anything nice.

She held up a simple dress. She could probably transfigure something, but she was pretty sure that wasn't what Lucius Malfoy had in mind.

Who was she kidding? She had no idea what he had in mind. She stood up suddenly. She knew someone who would.

It only took her a thought and she disapperated. When she apperated she found herself standing in the middle of an empty street in front of a long line of flats in Wandsworth London. She almost ran to the third door from the left, hopping two stairs at a time up to the landing. She knocked on the door and she realized the sound was almost frantic.

Penny, wearing a short pair of cutoff jeans and a tank top, opened the door.

"You're home!" Aurelia stated the obvious.

"I am because my boss is supposed to be on an assignment in Russia. Why aren't you in Russia?"

Aurelia furrowed her brows. "I need something nice to wear."

"Well, I think you've come to the right place. Come on in," Penny said laughing. She stood aside and let Aurelia into her flat. "So, what kind of 'nice' are we talking about?"

Penny had taken the lead and was headed towards what Aurelia could only assume was her bedroom. She had never been in her flat before, but it suited the girl well. Everything was clean and a touch girly for Aurelia's taste.

"I'm going to dinner."

Penny disappeared into her walk in closet and Aurelia took a seat on the settee at the foot of her bed. "Where?"

"Um, I think he said it was called Varvary."

She popped her head out the door. "Varvary in Moscow?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's one of the best restaurants in the world. Not to mention expensive. Who is this 'he' that you're going with?"

Aurelia hesitated. Did she really want to admit it. She was almost positive she was already aware that she fancied him. "Lucius Malfoy."

"I'm sorry," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you just said Lucius Malfoy."

Aurelia glared at her. "I did. He was at the Petrovich lecture and we talked afterwards and he was being a little shit and then he invited me to dinner. And he told me to wear something nice."

"Oh my gosh, you like him!" Penny said throwing a white slip at her.

"What are we, in primary school?"

"You do!"

"I find him interesting." She paused and took a deep breath. She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. "Infinitely interesting. And I am hopelessly attracted to him." Aurelia looked up and Penny wasn't mocking her, simply smiling a knowing smile of a close girlfriend.

"Ok. Let's get you something nice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh. I am so sorry for the long delay. This stupid story that was supposed to simply be one scene at a Ministry party has gotten out of hand! It's taken on a life of its own and the plot keeps getting more in depth. I swear to holy heaven there will be smut (I've got over 10k words written beyond this chapter already) apparently this story (which is now an entity on its own, I swear) wants you to wait for it.**

**This was not one of my favorite chapters to write, which you probably could have deduced by the length of time it took me to get it to you, but the story has to move forward.**

**Anyway, the whole Tsar/Rasputin thing is my own obsession. I have always been enthralled with the controversy and mystery that surrounds the stories. Okay, enough of me talking your ear off, on with the story.**

* * *

Lucius wasn't the only one watching her as she entered the restaurant. The grey dress she was wearing clung to her body in a way that guaranteed she wasn't wearing any undergarments. He could tell it wasn't her dress, though. It was a touch too small, not that he minded in the least.

She glanced around the restaurant but didn't see him at the bar. The waiter asked for the name of the reservation in Russian and she looked confused. She didn't speak Russian. He switched to English and she gave him Lucius' name.

Lucius smirked. It wasn't under his name.

The waiter told her as much and for a moment she looked hurt, she must have figured he had lied to her. Then she smiled and gave him her name. He nodded and pointed at Lucius. She saw him and her face lit up. It had been ages since he was able to do that to a woman.

He stood and turned to the bartender, pointed at his now empty glass of wine and held up two fingers. The bartender nodded.

He turned back to his brunette and smirked at the thought. His. The waiter led them to a small table near the window. Lucius pulled the chair out for her and when she sat down he let his fingers graze the fabric across her back.

She shivered and it sent a long forgotten thrill through his body. He enjoyed this part. He rounded the table and sat across from her. She looked nervous.

"So, did you change the reservation or did you make it already knowing I would come?"

"Aurelia is a beautiful name." Not even remotely answering the question.

She blushed, but he had a feeling it would take more than just flattery to get to her. "So is Lucius. But you're still being a bit presumptuous."

"It's an occupational hazard."

She scoffed. "And what exactly is your occupation?"

"Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?"

"Yes, I suppose being presumptuous, conceited and cocky would all be occupational hazards, Loo-shuss," she said his name like Petrovich had.

He liked the sound of it. "That sounds so much better on your lips. Say it again."

She shot him an enormous grin. "Loo-shuss."

He couldn't help smiling back at her. Her sincere joy was infectious.

"Speaking of Russians who can't pronounce your name, what are your thoughts on what he is trying to do?"

"Is this how you treat every date you go on? Like an interrogation?"

She frowned at him with a ghost of a smile. "Is that what this is? A date?"

"I do believe it's a date if I pay."

"And are you going to pay?"

"Unless you can afford for that bottle of wine, I think yes."

Just then the waiter interrupted them placing the glasses on the table in front of them. He made a show of presenting the bottle for Lucius to inspect. It was easily the most expensive and most exquisite red in the restaurant. He noted with amusement at how attentive Aurelia was watching the exchange. Despite not knowing the language, he watched her eyes study every gesture and movement and knew the changes in the tones of voice. If he had nothing else to go by, he would be able to tell she was a very good investigator. Lucius ordered for both of them in Russian. She was trying to hide her smile. She enjoyed having him take control.

Once the waiter disappeared again, she continued the conversation quite seamlessly.

"Do you buy into everything Petrovich was saying?" she asked swirling the wine in her glass.

"Perhaps not everything, but a lot of it."

She sniffed the wine and finally took a sip. "How about there being no dark magic?"

"In a sense. I think magic itself is neither good nor bad. It's the intent behind it."

"What about the Cruciatus or Avada Kedavra? You can't perform either of them without dark intent."

"Yes you can. Do you know what each is doing at a cellular level?" She frowned. "The Dark Lord was conducting experiments. They were horrible, don't get me wrong," he said before she could make any comment. He continued. "But the way it affects the particles in a living thing ... It doesn't always have to be evil. Your intent must simply be to cause a change."

"Avada Kedavra kills. It doesn't do anything else."

"But a dead body and a living body have the same number of particles. Structurally they are the same."

"You don't believe that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, like I said before, I know you and I also know how hard you have fought to keep yourself alive. If you truly believed that there was no difference being alive or dead you wouldn't have fought that hard."

"Perhaps, but I'm no longer fighting."

Lucius took a long drink from his wine while she processed his last comment. She didn't know him as well as she thought she did. However, she still knew infinitely more about him than he knew about her.

"Have you ever had to fight for your life?"

She shook her head almost imperceptibly then grew more confident. "No, not for my life."

"Someone else's then."

It took her longer to speak this time. "Yes, and I failed."

"Your father," he said it aloud as soon as the thought occurred to him. She nodded. "He was an Auror, wasn't he?"

"He was my reason behind choosing to work at the Ministry. But it took more than being his daughter to get into the Auror program. It wasn't easy."

"I had contemplated becoming an Auror, once upon a time."

"What happened? Why didn't you?"

He frowned. He really had no intention of revealing all of the intimate details, but the words seemed to spill from his mouth. "I made the mistake of telling my father."

"Do you think it's true? That we're doomed to become our parents?"

"I truly hope not. Abraxis Malfoy was a horrible parent and husband, not a very decent human being either." He took a deep breath, he needed to switch the conversation away from him, and push it back toward her. "Tell me about your daughter." He was pleased that she looked surprised at his interest, then her face shifted to something he recognized. It was pride. Maternal pride. She loved her daughter.

"She's five years old. And she's so smart. She's got a wicked sense of humor. I had no idea that I could love someone so unconditionally before she was even born."

Lucius nodded, he understood. "What about her father?"

"Not in the picture." She smiled but it had no humor behind it.

"Well, then he's an idiot. If that were my little girl, nothing could keep me from her."

She smiled. "You love Draco, don't you?"

"More than life itself." And truer words he had never spoken.

"Do you see him often?"

"Not as often as I'd like, but I am seeing more of him lately." He smiled. "Strangely enough, I think I have you to thank for that."

"Me?"

He raised his eyebrows and nodded with a smirk.

"He recognized the dragon you gave me," she said before taking another drink.

"Hmm?" he said feigning ignorance.

"He didn't say anything but I could see it in his face. Plus he's been helping me with a project at work. I quite like him."

"I think the feeling is mutual."

The waiter returned, placing the first dishes on the table. Lucius was amused as she inspected her food. Once the waiter left she looked up at him.

"What is this?"

"Borsch," Lucius said putting a bite in his mouth.

"Oh," she said frowning. "What's Borsch?"

Lucius laughed out loud. "It's a sort of beef stew." When her frown deepened he continued. "Try it, it's quite good."

"I'm sorry, I just don't fit in your world." She took a tentative bite. Lucius smiled when her face lit up. "Mmm," she hummed covering her mouth with her hand.

"See, I told you. Trust me." Those two words hung between them and she stopped chewing to stare at him motionless. Trust. It wasn't something people did a great deal of when it came to him. When she didn't speak he grew increasingly uncomfortable and finally had to break the moment. "Since when is my world different than yours?"

She almost laughed out loud effectively ending the awkward moment when she almost lost the food in her mouth. She covered her mouth once more and swallowed. "You're kidding right? You and I live in completely different worlds and neither of us really belongs in the other's."

"Well, obviously you don't belong in my world," he said teasing, "but why wouldn't I belong in yours?"

"Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

He frowned trying to remember if he did. "I might own a pair ... Somewhere."

She laughed again and it was such a wonderful sound. He felt the same warmth creeping into his belly as he had the first time he heard her laugh.

"So where is this world of yours that requires all the inhabitants to wear jeans?"

"In Nottingham."

The rest of their dinner arrived, one course at a time and Lucius was surprised at how much he was enjoying just talking. Obviously, his goal was to end up at her hotel, but he was quite enjoying what it took to get there. Not only was she smart, but she was quick witted and rather funny.

"Have you ever been to the Kremlin?" Lucius asked.

Aurelia's gaze locked onto Lucius. "No, this is the first time I've ever been in Moscow."

"Would you like to?"

"Go to the Krem?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, right now."

"We can do that?"

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, I can pretty much do whatever I want."

* * *

Lucius' jacket felt rich as the weight of it hung over her shoulders. The smell of his Cologne that clung to the fabric smelled rich. Everything about him was rich. She had no idea how much their meal cost because the transaction was solely in Russian, but it couldn't have been cheap. It was a new experience for her and she was enjoying it.

Despite it being quite late, Red Square was lit up and there were plenty of tourists, those dancing around time zones and unwilling to sleep with so much to see.

Aurelia had a hard time taking her eyes off the blonde wizard, who looked cold without his jacket. He walked with such grace and purpose, every movement calculated but looking so natural. He was quite a beautiful creature.

Lucius turned and made his way toward the security outpost, Aurelia followed him.

"Wait here for just a moment," he said stopping her just at the curb. He went to the window at the gate outpost and knocked on the glass. A Russian wearing a uniform stepped out of the door and they began speaking in Russian.

Even wearing Lucius' jacket, Aurelia was freezing. She wrapped his jacket tighter around her body and breathed in his scent. She should have been exhausted at that hour, but being with Lucius, a man who made it his life's work to smooth talk his way out or into anything, was keeping her wide awake. He was the classic bad boy and she was on an adrenalin high because he was there with her.

Lucius and the guard finished their conversation and the gate opened. Lucius motioned for her to follow. The guard quietly led them through a side door and into an entryway.

The guard said three more words Aurelia didn't understand and Lucius nodded. Then they were left alone.

The room was large and cold, with very little light from the wall scones. The three chandeliers were not lit and left them with a very empty dull feel. The room was beautiful, she could appreciate that, but it wasn't her style. Reminded her too much of rococo.

"The Tsar called this home for a time before the first revolution. Then they moved to Saint Petersburg." She had no idea why that fact popped into her head.

Lucius smirked. "I know."

She waved her hand dismissively, turning to look at the moldings around the windows, everything was so detailed and yet a bit over the top. "Of course you do. It's burned down a couple times."

"You sure seem to know a lot of history for someone who's never even been too Russia before."

"I read a lot."

A door opened and a very stern looking man entered the room, but as soon as he opened his mouth Aurelia knew she was going to like him.

"Loo-shuss!" His voice boomed, apparently it was a Russian thing. He crossed to Lucius and captured him in a tight hug. "You son of a bitch, how are you?"

Aurelia couldn't help but smile. He looked so funny in the Russian's embrace.

"And who is this lovely lady?" he asked turning to her.

"Vlad, this is Aurelia Kassisus. Aurelia, this is General Vladimir Soloviev."

Aurelia held her hand out and Vladimir shook it.

"Pleasure. Come, come. Let's go to my office. I've just received a very expensive bottle of vodka, I'm fairly sure as some sort of bribe. We'll catch up!"

Once in his office Aurelia felt instantly comfortable. This, unlike the larger rooms that were for tourists, was used often. It looked less like a work office and more like a home library. All of the furniture was made of dark brown leather and wood, overstuffed for comfort. Lucius and Vladimir took seats in the wing backed chairs in front of the fire while Aurelia continued to look around.

One wall was made up of a floor to ceiling bookcase full of old leather bound books. The large mahogany desk sat in front of the far wall with a larger than life portrait of a bearded man. He looked to be in his late thirties, but his eyes looked much, much older. It took a moment for her to realize that it was in fact a magical painting.

The portrait locked eyes with her, the only other movement was seen in his monk robes and rosary beads that hung from his belt.

"Is that Rasputin?" Aurelia asked turning to the quietly conversing men.

"Grigori Rasputin, yes. He was my grandfather."

"Really?" Aurelia grinned. She had always been fascinated with him as a child. There was such intrigue and scandal surrounding the dark wizard.

"My mother was Matryona Rasputin."

"I've read her book."

He laughed out loud. "There was not an honest word on any of those pages. It was written to placate the Russian Ministry of Magic and to keep his living relatives from persecution." He smiled and Aurelia knew that he was pleased at her interest, and it was genuine. "He was every bit the villain the rumors would have you believe. Would you like to hear the true stories?"

She almost ran to the couch next to the occupied chairs. "Yes."

"Didn't you promise vodka?" Lucius asked.

Vladimir laughed again. "That I did!" He slapped his knee and then stood. He crossed the room and opened a wooden chest. He pulled out three glasses and filled each about a third full. He handed Lucius his glass first, then grabbed a cream colored blanket and handed both glass and blanket to Aurelia. Maneuvering so she didn't spill, she removed her shoes and cuddled up underneath the blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slightly longer chapter this time, with some sexy stuff. Hope it makes up for my delay in updating. I had a minor disagreement with Google Drive and I was forced to copy and paste everything into a new document and then had to go back and input all of my comments manually (I make a lot of comments to keep track of stuff). That took forever! And apparently once a document gets to 75 pages it stops working on the Droid app. Ah well.**

**So, I've put a little Easter Egg in here, relating to my other favorite HP character (that would be Snape, because he and Malfoy are tied for sexiness), you get points if you can guess what it is! And what the heck is Lucius up to, I wonder ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if you feel so inclined to, post a review. I love them!**

* * *

Aurelia hadn't even made it through her first glass of vodka. She was fast asleep, her head on the arm of the couch, one hand barely grasping the glass. Her hair was laying across her face and her shoulders where the blanket had started to fall off of her. She was beautiful. His sleeping beauty.

He hadn't ended up in her bed and it terrified him how satisfied he was to just watch her sleep. She shifted and the glass sat precariously on her hip, just one more movement away from spilling all over her.

Lucius stood and took the glass from her, downing the rest in one deep gulp. It burned the entire way down his throat. He adjusted her blanket over her shoulders, refilled his own glass and then returned to his seat by the fire.

"Petrovich plans on making his play in London soon," Lucius said staring into the now dying fire.

"Are you prepared for that?" Vlad asked swirling the remaining vodka in his glass.

"I'd like to think so. The funds have already exchanged hands and there is nothing to link any of it back to either of us."

"Good, good," Vladimir said distracted. "And what of her?"

Lucius looked back to the couch. Her body rose and fell with each breath. Yes, what of her?

"Currently, she's nothing but a perk."

"And a mighty fine perk she is. She's investigating you, no? How does she factor into your plan?"

"She doesn't." Lucius knew he had been short by the look on Vladimir's face.

"Nothing but a perk," Vlad repeated. There was a long pause before Vladimir spoke again. "But what if Petrovich has a plan for her?"

Vlad was just going to continue to push. What if Petrovich did have a plan for her? Would Lucius change what he was doing? Probably not. "Then I adapt."

"You're not the same man you used to be," he warned. "Don't make the same mistakes."

"Thank you," Lucius said rolling his eyes. "This, coming from you, is enlightening."

Vlad chuckled. "Alright, alright," raising his hands in surrender. "So tell me, what is she like in the bed?"

Lucius felt a muscle twitch in his face. In the seven years since Narcissa, he had not once taken this much time to bed a woman he was interested in. Being who and what he was made it easy. He knew how to manipulate a woman both mind and body. And he could have had her that first day at the Ministry. Her body was practically screaming for it and he couldn't care less of the location, it wouldn't have been the first time he'd fucked in a semi public area of the Ministry.

And what of tonight? He could have simply feigned the gentleman and walked her back to her hotel and charmed his way in. But instead, they ended up here.

"It's none of your business," Lucius said finally, realizing he hadn't said anything. As soon as it left his mouth he knew his mistake. He had never been withholding of any detail of his exploits with the wizard before.

"You haven't bedded her yet?" Lucius just glared at him. "What an interesting perk."

* * *

Aurelia woke with a start and she was instantly disoriented. She was ashamed at how long it took her to realize that she was in her hotel. Alone.

"I fell asleep," she said, bringing her hand to her face. Which meant that Lucius had brought her back to her hotel? She threw the blankets aside frantically, but calmed on seeing that she was still wearing her dress from the night before. She knew going into this, whatever this was, the characteristics of Lucius Malfoy, however, gentleman wasn't one of them.

She lit the fire with a flick of her wand and scanned the room. She was thankful she had the sense to clean the room before she left for the restaurant the night before. Her shoes were sitting neatly next to the bed and on the small table by her trunk there were Matryoshka Dolls, each set out in decreasing size.

The details on the dolls came into focus as she crossed the room. They were meticulously painted with what looked like flecks of gold, each as a fairy tale character. There was Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood, a wolf, Rapunzel, Prince Charming and what looked like a couple dwarfs. The card that was sitting against their feet was stark white and thick stock. The only thing written on it was "For Miss Arianna Kassisus" in the neatest, most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. Was he amazing at everything?

Her stomach tingled when there was a knock on the door. Maybe he hadn't left. She jumped out of the bed and opened the door but her shoulders sank when she saw a young wizard wearing the hotel's uniform.

"Miss Kassisus?"

"That's me."

He turned and grabbed a cup levitating next to him and handed it to her. "I was supposed to give you this and tell you not to be late."

She frowned. Not be late for what? She hesitated wracking her brain for something she could be late for. Petrovich. She took the cup and smelled it. "Hot cocoa?"

"White chocolate hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. He was very specific."

"He?" she asked, but she couldn't stop the grin. It was her favorite drink but she had no idea how he had known that.

The man gave her a funny look, like he was surprise she didn't know who had done this for her. "Lucius Malfoy," he said like it was obvious. And of course, it was. "If there's not anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you," she said giving him leave to go. Shutting the door she took a sip of the drink. It had been a while since she had last had one, they were out of white chocolate syrup the last time she went to the coffee shop. With Draco. "That sneaky little bastard." That's how Lucius knew she was there. Draco was feeding his dad information. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. The motivation for either of those men was questionable at best. The one thing with Lucius she was fairly sure of, there was definitely a physical motivation. Our at least she hoped because there was no actual proof of it yet.

And she fell asleep! She groaned aloud. She had even shaved. What a waste.

Her mind wandered to every instant she had come into physical contact with the man. His touch was like electricity, directly effecting her blood flow.

She needed a cold shower.

The bathroom in the hotel was nothing luxurious. It was small, but it had a decent sized shower. She took the dress off, making sure to hang it up on the door, she had already slept in it, it didn't need to be any more wrinkled. She turned the water to cold and climbed in. She couldn't stop the shriek as the cold water hit her overheated skin.

"Screw this," she said and turned the water hot.

Had she stayed awake she could be in the shower with him right now. Having his naked chest pressed up against her back, running soapy hands across her body. She groaned. Why had she fallen asleep? She put her head in her hands and rubbed her face under the spray of the water. When she reached her chin her hands slowed and she closed her eyes. She needed some kind of release or she was going to explode.

Her hands descended slowly, relishing in the feel of her own flesh and the deep weight that settled at the bottom of her stomach. Down her neck, chest, breast, stomach and stilled. Then slowly, with a feather light touch, she drug her hand down between her legs. She knew the warmth she found there wasn't meant for this, it was meant for him, but it would have to do.

She couldn't wait, couldn't be bothered with teasing herself, she needed to come and needed it quickly. Two fingers were pushed up inside of her and she couldn't stop the moan. It echoed off the bathroom walls. Her fingers began to pump, drawing her pleasure out. It wasn't fast enough and she was almost desperate for more. Her other hand descended to her clit and she began rubbing, slow at first, then began moving in time with her other hand, disappearing inside of her.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Lucius' long fingers would feel like. Her head fell back and she arched her chest into the water spray, the rest of her body trying desperately to push her off the edge into oblivion. She twisted her fingers and pressed firmly to the spot she knew was there. Her breath caught in her chest and her muscles contracted, stopping her hands for just a fraction of a second, then she started again almost frantically and her orgasm ripped through her. Her strangled cry felt far away.

Finally she removed her hands and sank down to the tub, letting the water rain over her head, her body sending little aftershocks to her limbs. It wasn't an earth shattering orgasm, but it would have to do.

* * *

Lucius felt strangely refreshed for getting next to no sleep the night before. He normally ran on little sleep, but he had begun to feel his age, and over the last six months, he had found that he wasn't as sharp as he was when he was younger, especially if he hadn't had at least four to six hours of sleep. He knew part of his good mood was due to the decision he had made earlier that morning. He was going to take her, that day. Come hell or high water, he would have the tempting witch.

He allowed himself a smirk as he entered the pub. He was technically invited to the little get together Petrovich was hosting, although he suspected no one thought he would actually go. So be it if he was only going to use it to get closer to her.

It was a wizarding establishment, with precautions taken on the building so Muggles wouldn't be able to see it, or even want to come anywhere close to it. The inside was small, and comfortable. Nothing like Vavary. This was a middle class pub, but Lucius knew well that sometimes it was places like this that provided the best food.

The walls were made from stone, and a large stone fireplace sat in the middle of the large room adding ambiance and warmth.

The man behind the bar directed him to the back room, pointing to a small walkway to the right of the bar.

"Lucius, I didn't expect to see you here," Sydney Patrick said, running into Lucius on his way to the private meeting room.

Sydney was a young wizard, only a few years older than Draco, and a former Death Eater. He had always kept a low profile and had never even been questioned by the Ministry. He had cozied up to Petrovich rather quickly and was the person pushing hardest for Lucius to become more active in his circles.

"Sydney," Lucius greeted. "My plans changed last minute and I was able to cancel my engagements in Dublin." There were no engagements in Dublin.

"When are you going to be back in London?"

"I have a meeting this afternoon and and one this evening, so it will probably be Monday at the earliest." He was hopeful it would be late Monday if his evening meeting went as he planned.

"I have a few things I'd like to run by you if you could spare an hour or so."

"I think we might be able to arrange something."

"Wonderful. I'll owl you when I'm back in the country."

They shook hands and the two went their separate ways, Lucius into the private room. There were a half dozen wizards sitting around a rectangle table. Aurelia hadn't arrived yet. Petrovich, sitting at the head of the table, caught Lucius' eye and nodded curtly then went back to his conversation with a thin wizard to his left. There were five seats still open, only one set of two together. He took one of the two and waited.

The idle chatter that had been ebbing and flowing for the past quarter of an hour came to a noticeable halt as the only woman invited entered. Every man stood and the action caused a flush to rise on her cheeks. She first met Petrovich's gaze, then fell on Lucius. She held his eye longer and her face contorted into a very interesting look that was full of promise. She was clearly physically frustrated as well. Good.

Aurelia glanced at the remaining three seats, and took a long hard look at the empty seat next to Lucius. She glanced back at him and he nodded. She smiled and took her seat next to him. Once she was seated, the men took to their chairs again. Lucius noted how she very deliberately didn't look at him again.

"Miss Kassisus," Petrovich said addressing her. "I'm so glad you could join us. This room has been spelled so no matter what language a person speaks, to those listening, they will be speaking in their native tongue. There's usually some nuances of a language that are missed, but for the most part translations are accurate. I do believe we are waiting for two others, so we'll get started as soon as they arrive."

The light conversation picked up again.

Without turning to her, he quietly said, "Long night?"

She let out a soft laugh and turned to face him, he did the same. "Shorter than I had anticipated."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did someone fall asleep on your date?"

"Apparently half a bottle of wine and a glass of vodka was a bit too much for me."

"I'm not even sure you made it through half the glass of vodka."

She cringed, wrinkling her nose, but she couldn't shake the smile.

"I didn't snore, did I?"

"No, you were quite lovely."

Just then the other two wizards entered the room. Petrovich stood, made introductions and discussed his plans for the first magical university. Once he was done, the food came and they all discussed options and ideas while eating. Lucius didn't get a chance to talk to her directly for the rest of the meeting, but her left leg never did break contact with his right.

Yes, definitely tonight. It had to happen tonight.

* * *

Aurelia, again, left Petrovich with a barely containable excitement. For the first time in her adult career she felt her opinion mattered and not just to her peers but to these very intelligent and powerful men.

It didn't matter what motives Petrovich had, he was putting ideas in motion that wouldn't be slowed. Unless he actually did become Minister for Magic.

All of the men were very kind to her, and bade her a good day, hopeful they would get to meet her again, but it was the blonde wizard who was waiting patiently for her to finish conversing that she was most interested in.

"May I walk you back to your hotel?" he asked once they exited the pub.

"Alright," she grinned. He offered his arm and she tucked her hand under it, grasping his forearm.

They walked in a companionable silence until they reached the hotel. She knew it was a nervous way to fill the silence, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, I understand if Petrovich were to start the first magical university he would want it here in Russia, but I wonder how long it would take for different countries to start organizing others." Aurelia pulled the hotel key out of her purse and glanced up at Lucius for just a second. "I mean the British Isles won't be far-"

It was such a swift movement, she wasn't quite sure what happened until she was facing him, his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her against the door to her room and pressed his body against hers. Her train of thought was derailed instantly and the only thing she could concentrate was the feel of his muscles beneath his clothing. They were taught and flexed and pressed so hard against her she could almost feel the blood coursing through his body. His legs, which, as she had noted on several occasions, were so incredibly long. His stomach and chest were also broad and she could feel his heartbeat beneath his rib cage. But it was the hardness between his legs that was currently pressed firmly into her stomach that was making her dizzy. She gasped, trying to get enough oxygen to stay upright.

"Thank Merlin there is a way to shut you up," he growled. She was so taken with how his chest reverberated that she wasn't even offended by his words.

He lowered his head so he was just seconds away from her mouth. His breath was hot on her face and he smelled like cinnamon. An errant thought sprung to her head, reminding her that he had sprinkled the cinnamon in his cocoa. She wanted to taste it but he wasn't moving.

Her eyes widened and she caught the slight smirk on his lips. At least his mouth wasn't moving, but his hand sure as hell was. Her breathing hitched and her muscles gave a quick spasm when he laid his palm flat on her stomach. His hand descended, his fingers slipping beneath the waist of her slacks. She finally moved, turning her head to look down the hall. They were standing outside her room and anyone could come out of their room, or walk around the corner at any second. They should move this into her room.

Lucius' fingers found their way into her panties and she realized that he couldn't care less if they were caught. She grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements. Just as quickly, his other hand left her shoulder and grasped her throat. He didn't press into her hard enough to stop airflow, but it got her attention.

"You do not dictate what I can and cannot do."

His words had two very distinct effects on her. She released his hand and a sudden spark of heat and wetness shot between her legs. He loosened his grip on her throat and caressed her skin with his thumb. His other hand resumed it's decent into her panties, through her pubic hair and into her now sodden folds.

A long groan escaped the back of her throat and she was slightly embarrassed at how wanton it sounded. This felt infinitely better when he did it. He locked eyes with her as he very gently ran one long finger through her folds and back, very deliberately avoiding the tight bud of nerves she so desperately wanted him to touch. He did it again no more forceful than the first time. When he got close to the spot again she shifted her hips.

His hand clasped around her throat again.

"You are not allowed to move until I tell you."

Her muscles twitched and fresh wave of arousal leaked onto his hand. It was his turn to groan. It was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment and when he opened them he had a renewed look of determination. He shoved his hand deeper into her underwear and two fingers entered her, his palm finally pressing against her clit.

Her legs almost gave out and she had to hold onto his shoulders to steady herself. She was finally able to clear her head, ignoring where they were and who could catch them, and give herself to the feelings this man was eliciting.

"Is this what you wanted?" he whispered, thrusting a third finger deep inside of her and then curling two.

She swallowed, desperately trying to wet her mouth, but all she managed was a sharp nod.

He pulled out and ran his slick fingers across her folds and pressed hard against the swollen nub. She let out a very cat like mewl.

"I'm sorry," he mocked, dipping his fingers back into her sex. "I didn't quite catch that."

He was teasing her, bringing her closer and closer to the brink and refusing her to break.

"Please," she begged.

His eyes rolled into his head and when he refocused, she wasn't the only one trying to catch her breath.

"Move!" he commanded, and she didn't have to be told twice.

She sunk down onto his hand and forced his fingers to impale into her. He growled and the sound was all it took. Her entire body seized up, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her muscles clenching around his fingers. Then her world exploded and she clenched her eyes tight.

She could feel his fingers still moving inside of her and it drew her orgasm out longer and stronger. She let out one small cry and then collapsed against his body. His hand that was wrapped around her throat moved to the back of her head, holding her against his chest. He didn't remove his other hand though, instead he kept flicking her clit milking every small aftershock of pleasure.

So much better than her own desperate release earlier that morning.

They finally moved as one, he removing his hands and taking a step away, her standing and leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath.

A door down the hall opened and an older couple left their room laughing quietly, oblivious to the other two just a few doors down from them. They made their way down the hall away from Aurelia and Lucius. When they turned the corner Aurelia looked back at Lucius, ready to invite him into her room, but he caught her off guard by pressing his lips to hers.

She moaned against his mouth. Finally. Yes, he had just had his hand down her pants, bringing her to a shaking organsm, but this, this was far more intimate. It probably said something about the state of her morals that this was the first time they had kissed, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She moved forward and opened her mouth, but instead of deepening the kiss, he pulled away, taking her lower lip into his teeth. Her eyes fluttered shut.

When she opened them again, he had a pained look on his face. "Lucius?"

"I have to go. I had a … previous engagement this afternoon."

"Are you joking?"

He grabbed the neck of her sweater and pulled her face to him, touching his nose to hers. Slowly he moved to the side and his lips barely touched her ear.

"The next time we meet," he whispered, his hot breath on her cheek. "I won't be a gentlemen."

She shivered. He let out a long breath and then hesitantly backed away from her. "Until next time."

He dissaperated with a crack.

She whined aloud. How on earth was it possible for her to be more wound up than she was before?


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I couldn't find a natural way to break what I've made the next chapter, so you guys will just have to wait until the next one to get your smut on. I was excited to bring Astoria to the story. It's always nice to have another Slytherin.**

**Enjoy, and as always, feel free to review. Oh, and thank you for the favorites, they are much appreciated!**

* * *

To her credit, Astoria only looked intrigued as opposed to surprised that Lucius was at her door. He didn't see much of his son, and even less of his daughter-in-law, but every time he did see her, he was struck by her beauty. It would never matter what she wore, an evening gown, robes or even Muggle attire, she was stunning. Abraxis Malfoy would be rolling over in his grave if he knew his grandson had chosen a wife who looked so completely the opposite of any other Malfoy, but Lucius was proud. Instead of tall and thin, she had curves and the darkest hair he had ever seen.

He had known her parents. They were at Hogwarts the same time as him, but a few years younger. They had never gotten mixed up with the Death Eaters and they weren't wealthy, but they had the respect of most of the wizarding world. She understood the value of gold and managed Draco's house well.

"Lucius," she greeted neutrally.

"Astoria," Lucius responded. She would give nothing away, she was, after all, Slytherin. He was reminded again just how good of a match this woman was for his son. She didn't invite him in, nor did she send him away, she simply waited for him to speak. "Is my son here?"

"No. He has Scorpius at his grandmother's." Lucius knew she had brought up Narcissa on purpose. She hadn't ever put any of them in danger and was therefore rewarded with her grandson. Their grandson.

He tried to stop his shoulders from slumping. He hadn't called ahead and his son had a life. A very good life, he noted glancing inside the home that he had never been inside.

"Very well," Lucius finally conceded. "Will you tell him I came by?"

"Of course."

Lucius nodded and turned away from the house. He only took one step before Astoria stopped him.

"Lucius, wait," her voice had softened. Lucius turned back. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Lucius frowned, one foot on the landing, the other down the first stair. Sighing, he spoke, "Does Draco wear jeans?"

Astoria blinked four times in rapid succession. That was clearly not what she had expected him to ask.

"Yes," she answered but the question was evident in her voice.

"I do not."

For a moment, her frown simply deepened, then, as if a spark was just struck, her eyes opened wide and she tilted her head to one side. "Do you need help buying jeans?"

"I have never had a need for them and therefore have no knowledge base in which to make an informed purchase."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that Auror, would it?"

Lucius just met her gaze. After a moment she broke into a smile.

"Okay, come on in, I'll get my jacket."

She stood to the side and let Lucius in, shutting the door behind him.

"Why don't you wait in the parlor," she said pointing to the room to the left then she climbed the stairs and out of sight. The house was old. It looked like one of the original homes to border Hyde Park. It's Victorian influence was strong with dark woods and reds in the curtains and rugs.

It was warmer than the Manor and Lucius had a sneaking suspicion that was on purpose. In fact, the only room in the entire manor that even remotely looked like it had any influence in his son's home was Lucius' study. Draco had always loved that room.

A collection of photos caught his eye, they were of Draco's family and Lucius wasn't in any of them. Narcissa and both of Astoria's patents were present. His heart ached.

"It's not too late, you know."

Lucius visibly startled. Astoria was standing in the doorway now wearing a cream peacoat and her Slytherin scarf. She didn't say anything more and he didn't comment. It was more than he should hope, and yet he did.

"Are you ready?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She smiled and nodded then tucked her arm beneath his. She looked up at him and suddenly looked very young.

"And you trust me to pick out clothes for you?"

He smirked, much closer to his normal expression. "My dear," he said, flipping the end of his own Slytherin scarf, "I do believe you have impeccable taste."

* * *

Even though Aurelia was supposed to be on an assignment, the trip to Russia felt more like a mini vacation. The lecture and meeting over brunch were incredibly interesting, and even though she knew the purpose of the visit was to gain information to bring Petrovich down, she couldn't help the ideas he spurred. She had always enjoyed school and learning, and would have attended university in a heartbeat if it was offered. Plus there was the evening with Lucius and that afternoon. She smiled thinking about how the Russians spoke his name. She liked how it sounded on her tongue. Her smile grew, thinking about what other parts of the man she would like on her tongue.

She finally had to admit it, she liked him. A lot. And his threat, or was it a promise? She didn't know, about not being a gentleman the next time they met … it sent chills up her spine and warmth between her legs.

Aurelia parked the car on the street in front of her house, right behind her mother's car. Even though she was only gone for two nights, she missed her daughter. She grabbed the now stacked and wrapped Matryoshka Dolls that Lucius gave her and left her luggage in the back. She could get it in the morning.

She opened the door and the smell of cookies baking met her and she smiled.

"I'm home!" she called.

"Mommy!" her daughter's voice sounded from the kitchen and the next moment she popped into view. She threw her arms around her. They hugged.

"Did you have fun?" Arianna asked exuberantly.

"You know, I actually did." Aurelia handed her the wrapped box. "Here, this is for you."

"Can I open it right now?"

"Yes you may."

Arianna ripped into the paper and opened the box exuberantly. She gasped, pulling the largest doll out of the box.

"Look," Aurelia opened the doll and pulled the smaller one out. Then the next, then the next until they were all out.

Aurelia looked up and her mother had rounded the corner. "You are never going to believe who I got this from."

Her mother's eyes widened as if warning her about something and then held up her hand. Just then, wiping his hands on a towel, none other than Lucius Malfoy rounded the corner out of the kitchen. Aurelia froze, her mouth hanging open. As if him being there wasn't surprise enough, he was wearing a knit gray sweater and dark blue jeans that made his legs look impossibly long.

"Lucius," she said, pulling out each syllable.

Aurelia's mom then widened her eyes again, came up to her and gave her a hug. "He showed up about an hour ago," she whispered in her ear. "Come on little one, bring your dolls and let's go check on the cookies," her mother said, grabbing the dolls and then her granddaughter's hand and pulling her back in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Aurelia asked as soon as they were alone in the hallway.

"Well," he started, throwing the hand towel over his shoulder. "As it turns out, I didn't actually own a pair of jeans. And since, as I just learned this weekend, it is required to have jeans in Nottingham, I figured that would be the place to get some. Then I was in the neighborhood, so …" he raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Here," he said, crossing the hallway to her and taking her coat.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be a gentleman the next time you saw me."

"The night's still young."

"Is that why you're here?" and she couldn't dampen the excitement in her voice.

"Well, right at this very moment, I am here to see how the cookies we baked turned out. Shall we?" He had the towel back in his hand and was motioning to the kitchen with it.

She followed him. "How did you know where I lived?"

"You told me."

"No, I didn't. I told you I lived in Nottingham, I didn't give you my address."

"Oh, well, I might have done a little digging. Nothing as compared to what you did on me."

The conversation stopped as they entered the kitchen. There was flour, sugar, eggs, and dirty bowls and spoons all over the kitchen.

"Wow, you guys really went to town. What kind are you baking?"

"Chocolate chip and peanut butter," Arianna announced proudly.

Aurelia closed her eyes and smelled the air. "Ah, I smell the peanut butter now."

"They're her favorite," Arianna said conspiratorially to Lucius. "Mommy, Mr. Malfoy has horses and he said I can come ride sometime."

She caught his eye and he smiled sheepishly. "Oh he did, did he?"

She nodded exuberantly. Then Ari tugged on Lucius' arm to pull him down to her level. "What are the birds called?" She whispered near his ear.

He smiled such a beautiful smile there left no doubt in her mind that he loved children. "Peacocks."

"Peacocks!" Ari repeated to her mother. "I can have as many feathers as I can carry!"

"Lucius was telling me how he visited Avignon this spring," Manon said with a very strange smirk.

Aurelia frowned and looked at him. Avignon was where her mother had grown up. He was trying to make points with her mother!

"La ville était belle, mais pas aussi belle que vous," Lucius spoke in fluent French, eliciting a very girlish giggle from Aurelia's mom. She couldn't believe her mother. Although, she could hardly blame her. Him being who he was, and looking amazing in those jeans.

The timer sounded and Ari jumped in the air. They all laughed at her excitement. Manon pulled the cookies out of the oven and there was a fresh wave of fresh cookie aroma.

It was almost surreal as the four of them sat around the table eating fresh cookies and drinking chocolate milk. Lucius was charming as ever, making a special effort to impress her mother and daughter. It was quite obvious they were both smitten with him and Aurelia knew her mother was having a difficult time leaving them. After packing a box with cookies for her to take, Manon bade them goodbye and left her daughter and granddaughter in the hands of the Nefarious Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Good gracious. We finally have some proper smut, so ye be warned. This one is a bit longer to make up for the last chapter and much, much juicier. **

**Please, please, please let me know what you think! Anyway, I think I'm gonna go take a cold shower now.**

* * *

Lucius liked Aurelia's home. It was small, but seemed warm and lived in opposed to tight and cluttered. The only room he hadn't seen yet was her bedroom and he figured that would happen soon enough. He also liked her mother. She had been cautious at first, but warmed up to his charm. He had always had a way with women. He could see where Aurelia got her looks, it wasn't just a line. All three of the Kassisus women were beautiful, and if he wasn't careful, he could fall head over heels for Arianna.

But it really wasn't the little girl he was concerned about right at that moment. He spun the spoon around the jar of peanut butter one more time, scraping the bottom. He watched as she entered the kitchen and noted that she was trying very hard to not make eye contact.

"She's finally asleep," she whispered and leaned against the counter by the sink. "She was pretty excited that you were here."

"You don't have many men calling, do you?"

She looked up at him and the slightest color rose in her cheeks. "No. No I don't. I also don't have many men making hollow promises about horses and peacocks."

Lucius crossed the kitchen and stood just in front of her. "I meant every word of it." He held the spoon out just before her lips. She glanced up at him through her lashes and her look darkened into something sexy. "Open your mouth."

She hesitated for just a moment, but finally opened her mouth and let him feed her the peanut butter. Her eyes fluttered shut. He removed the spoon and there was still some left on it and the sight of her lips was erotic beyond belief. He had to have that mouth on his body.

She opened her eyes again and he watched as she ran her tongue over her teeth. Finally, she licked her lips. If he didn't put some distance between them, he was going to take her right there in the kitchen. He pulled away from her and leaned back against the opposite counter, crossing his legs at his ankles. He put the spoon in his mouth and finished off the rest of the peanut butter. Neither moved, both just watching the other.

"Remove your shirt." He hadn't actually meant to say it out loud, but her response was priceless. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She didn't usually get told what to do. She glanced to the kitchen door, she was considering it, but she was worried about her daughter. He didn't care. "Remove it, or I will remove it for you."

Her physical reaction to his demand was amazing. He could see her pupils dilate from across the kitchen, and a deep flush rose from her chest to her face. For just a fraction more, she remained motionless. He had almost decided to do it for her when her hands moved, shaking, to the top button of her shirt.

It was all Lucius could do to keep his breathing even as she unbuttoned each button. She never once glanced down at her hands, they knew what to do. Instead she kept her heady gaze locked onto him. She popped the last button and her hands fell to her sides. Her shirt was unbuttoned but still remained mostly covering her torso. He could only see a sliver of skin and the black fabric of her bra.

"Off," was all he had to say. Her flush deepened but she raised her hands again and pushed the material off of her shoulders. The fabric fell to the ground at her feet. Her eyes fluttered shut, why, he had no idea. She had nothing to be ashamed about. She had perfect skin, pale and smooth. Her breasts heaved with each deep breath she took. He could see the pert nipples under the fabric as they were brought to attention by the cool air. Or something else.

"Open your eyes and unbutton your pants."

She gasped audibly. Her eyes opened and her chest heaved again. She was having trouble breathing. She licked her lips and he almost groaned. Her hands dropped to the waistband of her pants. She pushed the metal button through the hole and pulled on the zipper. It gave. This time she didn't have to be asked, she pulled the fabric open allowing him an unobstructed view of her lower stomach, and a triangle of her matching black panties.

She reached behind her and gripped the edge of the counter. He wanted her to remove her pants right then and there, but he knew they would get stuck on her shoes and he didn't want anything to ruin the moment.

"Remove your shoes."

She lifted first her left foot and pulled the shoe off, discarding it on the floor next to her shirt, then her right, repeating the action.

"Turn around." She frowned but didn't question him. He simply held the peanut butter spoon out, and spun it, telling her again, only this time without words, to turn around.

She turned and faced the sink, gripping the counter again, hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

Sighing quietly at the sight of her curly hair cascading over her bare shoulders and down her back, Lucius closed the distance between them. The first point of contact was her spine at the waistband of her loose pants. He laid his knuckles against her skin. He remained motionless.

He had been with women since his wife. Ex-wife, he reminded himself. Quite a few, in fact, but he had never had to work so hard for control. It was always about power, proving he could still be the man he was before. But this woman, this temptress, she had all the power and didn't even know it.

He straightened his back. No, he would prove himself to her. He would break her and reduce her to begging.

He took a deep breath and released it in a steady steam into her hair. Gooseflesh rose instantly across her shoulders, arms and back. Finally he move his hand, running his knuckles along her spine. When he reached her hair he moved his hand across her shoulder blade and pulled the unruly locks over her right shoulder.

Leaning in closer he blew another stream of air across her newly exposed shoulder and neck. Her breathing got louder and deeper.

"This is the point where I'm no longer going to be a gentleman." He pressed his hips into her back.

Aurelia's head rolled backwards and she made a noise that was the perfect combination of a groan and a whine. It sent a spark deep in his stomach. He growled in response, flipped her around and lifted her to the counter.

He didn't even have to coax her legs apart, she simply let her knees fall on either side of his hips and he took a step into her. She was so warm. He ran his hands to her head, effectively holding her still.

This woman was so different than any of the other woman he had been with. She was young and alive and vibrant.

"Fuck Lucius, just kiss me."

And demanding. His cock twitched. He was going to have to make her swear again.

He grabbed her hair and turned her head roughly. "You didn't say please."

She grabbed the sweater at his chest and pulled him to her and he crushed his lips against hers. She immediately opened her mouth and he took advantage of it, dominating the kiss with his tongue. She tasted like the peanut butter, so sweet.

He released his grip on her hair with one hand and ran it down her body, over her hip and under her thigh. He lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, pressing his erection against her.

"Bed," she gasped.

"Well, aren't you a demanding little thing?"

"Please," she whined. He had done it, reduced her to pleading.

"There's the magic word." He placed his hands on her ass and lifted her. She wrapped her other leg around him and hooked her ankles together. He carried her out of the kitchen toward the bedrooms. He continued to kiss her and press his fingers into the flesh of her hind end until he reached the furthest back door that he had assumed was her bedroom, being the only room Arianna hadn't shown him on the grand tour.

He shoved her back against the wall next to the door, and she broke off the kiss as the air was pushed out of her lungs. He took the opportunity to attack her neck, kissing, nipping and licking along her flesh. She reached behind her and opened the door and they both moved as one, falling into the bedroom. It was dark, but he found the bed and all but dropped her back onto it.

He followed her onto the bed, crawling over top of her. He settled between her legs, allowing her to pull him closer to her and she grabbed at his hips, then his butt.

"You should wear jeans more often," she said, pulling his sweatshirt up. He allowed her to pull it over his head.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"You look so, so good in them." And as she said it she lifted her hips proactively.

By this point he was considering never wearing the damned jeans again. They hadn't been this constricting when he wasn't aroused, but now it was painful. However, if they got her this riled up he would gladly suffer through. He sat back on his heels and lifted her legs, pulling her toward him until her butt was against his knees.

"Lumos," he whispered and the lamp next to the bed lit.

He took a moment to enjoy the view of her chest rising and falling, her breasts only covered by the black lace of her bra. Then, just looking wasn't enough. He ran his hands up her thighs, across her hips, over her stomach and to her breasts. She arched her back and groaned. He smirked and lifted his hands so he was still barely touching the fabric.

Her faced looked tortured. He could torture her all night. He had, after all promised, or threatened, to cease being a gentleman. Perhaps he would torture her all night. He let his fingertips graze over the fabric, reveling in the feel of the flesh as it peeked.

Slowly he ran both index fingers up along the straps of her brazier. He hooked both and pulled them down over her shoulders. It moved the fabric down on her breasts just enough so he could see the edge of the darker ring of flesh around her nipples.

"What are you doing?" she whined. Shifting her hips she tried to grind herself against one of his knees.

"I warned you. I was done being a gentleman." He moved his knee slightly so it pressed against her core.

She groaned loudly. He grinned, it was very unlady like.

"You're evil."

Quickly, he grabbed her hips and pulled her off the bed and onto his lap so she was straddling his legs. The pressure against his engorged member was a welcomed discomfort.

"You have no idea." He pulled her bra down so both of her breasts were revealed to him. She straightened her back so her chest was level with his face. He took no time covering one breast with his mouth. She did it again, arched her back and pushed her flesh closer to him, but this time he allowed it, lapping at her nipple. He grinned against her skin and took her nub between his teeth.

She cried out and ran her fingers through his hair and scraped her nails across his scalp. He reached above his head and covered her mouth with his hand.

He let her breast fall out of his mouth with a pop.

"Shhhh. We are not alone in this house."

She took his momentary distraction to run her hands between their bodies and halt at the waistband of his jeans. He leaned backwards, allowing her the room she needed to work without removing his hand.

Her breath was hot as she exhaled through her nose. The air tickling his knuckles. He closed his eyes when she finally managed to open his pants.

Her hands were searing when they finally found their destination. He pushed her back down on the bed, never removing his hand from her mouth, and allowed her to finish the job of removing his pants, then she made quick work of her own, pulling her panties with them.

The only article of clothing left between them was her bra, pulled beneath her breasts, which forced the flesh to overflow in a decidedly erotic manner. He he would allow it to stay the way it was.

With the hand not currently muffling her voice, he drug fingers between their bodies and found her folds already wet and aching for him. This time the heavy groan came from him. With an arch of her eyebrow she crossed his arm and covered his mouth.

Touche. In one swift movement, he replaced his fingers with his aching cock and thrust. He could feel her mouth open and her hand dropped just a bit, her fingers falling to his lips. He opened his mouth a fraction so two of her fingers fell into his mouth. He bit down gently.

Finally he moved, pulling back and then sinking into her again. She felt magnificent. She was tight and slick and warm. So warm. There was something to be said for women half his age. He moved again and this time she met him halfway, lifting her hips off the bed.

They picked up a quick rhythm and he knew neither of them would be able to last long. He leaned forward so he could watch her face, or what could be seen of it beyond his hand. She matched his gaze, her eyes never leaving his as he plowed into her.

Her felt the pressure of her fingers in his mouth first then she broke eye contract and stopped moving beneath him. He thrust again and entire body spasmed beneath his and her muffled grown pushed him over the edge.

With one more thrust he came violently, spurting deep inside of her.

He let out a deep sigh of completion and realized her hand had dropped from his mouth. He finally released her and collapsed on top of her sweaty body.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there or if either had fallen asleep, but she didn't question him or push him off of her. But he knew, as much as she might want it, his weight would uncomfortable. Hesitantly, he rolled to the side.

She made a small sound that was half a contented sigh and half a disappointed groan. He smiled and pulled her into his body.

"Lucius," she said after a long while.

"Hmm?" was all he could manage.

"Did you take the items that were missing from Bonestien's shop?"

Sly little minx. He turned his head just a fraction to see her face, completely relaxed, her eyes closed. If she hadn't just spoken, he would have thought she was asleep.

"I did," he spoke firmly and without regret. If he had it to do again, he would. "Are you going to charge me?"

She hummed quietly and a small smile danced along her lips. "No. I don't think post-coital confessions are permissible as proper testimony. Besides, I already knew you did."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to see if you would answer."

Not a moment later her breathing became heavy. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

Aurelia awoke to the sound of a man breathing next to her. It had been a long time since she had had sex, even longer since she had fallen asleep with a partner. Her body was sore and sated at the same time. The bedside lamp was still on, but there was no light coming from outside. It must have been early.

She sat up and rested her head on her hand, getting a better look at the creature in her bed. He was beautiful as he slept. The muscles that formed his sneer, his condescending smirk, his glare, were all relaxed and he looked peaceful, almost happy. His pale blond hair cradled his head like a halo, a few locks sticking to his face where he had broken into a sweat from their earlier activities.

This close to him, she could tell that his chest was not bare like she had originally thought. He had a smattering of the finest blonde hairs from either nipple to form a triangle down his stomach and then further. There was a prominent scar that stretched down from his right shoulder across his pectoral and ended just to the left of his sternum. There were other faint scars all over his body which betrayed the aristocratic persona and showed him for what he really was, a Death Eater.

That thought made her gaze drop over to his left arm. She could only see part of the black tattoo the way his hand was lying on his pelvis, but she knew it was there. Very slowly she reached across his body and turned his wrist so she could get a better look at the skull and snake. She couldn't stop her fingertips from running along the ink outline. It turned her on, this blemish on an otherwise perfect body that helped define the man.

A deep sigh escaped his mouth but he didn't stir, at least not consciously. She caught the slight movement out of the corner of her eye. The rising of the flesh between his legs.

"Perfect," she whispered, watching as his breathing increased with the hardening of his penis.

She ran a feather light touch across his chest, circling first one nipple, and then the other, and watched as the contact effected his erection.

He was well endowed, the perfect combination of length and girth. His shaft stood proudly from the coarser, darker hair at his pubis. She had seen pictures of Lucius' father, Abraxis, fully clothed of course, but he too was the definition of perfection. It must have been a genetic trait. Then, out of nowhere she wondered if Draco was endowed the same as his father.

She almost snorted at the thought. Draco was not only a coworker and a friend, but married. Plus she had his father right in front of her, gloriously naked and currently fully aroused, albeit unconscious.

She moved as slowly and carefully as she could, sitting up next to him. She placed one leg over his waist, and straddled him. His erection just barely grazed her now wet folds and she had to suppress a groan. Finally getting herself situated, she sank down on him, his penis filling and stretching her.

Lucius' eyes shot open. For a moment he didn't move, just stared at her with surprise in his sharp features, then a smiled played on his lips.

"Mmm. Good morning to you too."

The gravel in his voice shot a jolt of electricity right down to where their bodies were joined. Her muscles clenched. Lucius' eyes widened for just a fraction of a second in response and then rolled into his head. When he refocused on her he lifted both hands to run across her chest, each beast, over her stomach and come to rest on her hips.

"Move," he said not as a question or a request but as a demand. She had followed each and every demand he had shot at her the night before, but now it was her turn. She was in charge.

She remained defiantly still even when he grabbed at the flesh of her hips. Finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"All right," he conceded, loosening his grip on her hips.

Only then did she move, pushing off from her knees away from his body. But it wasn't until she sank back down did he groan. It was a wonderful sound. Completely male. She had never been with a man who was so vocal. She lifted her body again, and this time when she sank down on him she clenched her muscles.

"Do that again," he gasped and then thought better of the demand. "Please, please do that again."

She smiled and rose up again. See, he could learn, with the proper reinforcement. She clenched her muscles even harder this time and sank back down.

There was a sharp intake of air through his teeth that could have been mistaken for pain had she not seen the look in his eyes.

She moved with a slow steady rhythm, concentrating only on the feel of him inside her. He allowed her to go at her pace never taking his eyes off hers. Finally her body hit a plateau of pleasure and she had to do something different to move to the next level.

She shifted, leaning backward. She supported herself with her hands on his thighs. He moved his hands to her waist, not to guide her but to aide in her movements. And when she did move, it was her turn to vocalize her approval.

"Oh. My. Gods." It was a whispered praise as the head of his penis pressed hard against that wonderful secret spot that was becoming less and less of a secret to this man.

She moved again and he hit the same spot so hard her entire body was tingling. She froze unsure if she could do it again, the feeling was so intense.

She looked down at him and he simply raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in a silent question. She took a sharp intake of air then nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay, okay," she said frantically. "Yes, now, please."

And he didn't hesitate. He gripped her hips once again and lifted her almost to the point of him falling out and let her drop. He met her halfway down with a thrust of his own. She closed her mouth in hopes of muffling the scream.

"No," he spoke more to himself than to her. With one hand on her side, keeping her from falling off of him, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her wand. With a flourish of his hand she could feel the magic surround the room. He almost threw the wand back, missing the stand completely, and it fell noisily behind it.

"I want to hear you."

She smirked. Silencing charm. He dug his fingers into her hips once again and lifted her. He thrust again, impaling himself on her.

This time she threw her head back and screamed. He didn't wait for her to recover, he moved again, harder. And again. And again.

He did it once more and this time she couldn't make a sound. Her lungs, along with every other part of her body tensed painfully.

He moved quickly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her back, supporting her. She was pushed over the edge, dancing blissfully in a free fall then she came crashing violently into her orgasm. It was so intense she lost all of her motor skills and just allowed it to rip through her body. She was so lost to her senses that she didn't even feel him moving within her again until his roar of release filled the room.

Everything went black.

The next thing she knew she was laying on his chest, rising and falling in time with his desperate breathing. Neither moved, remaining joined still as their breathing slowed. Sleep took her once again.


End file.
